Of Conquest and Love
by animefreak5483
Summary: Medieval Taiora The Kamiya Kingdom moves against the city of Takenou. Seeking the cities strategic importance and another spoil of war to become more politically powerful, Tai meets new trials as a young leader especially when a fiery girl is involved..
1. The Conquest

A/N: Well- do you guys really think you deserve another story?? I don't know… I had hoped the reviews would have been better for that other fic… come on people- make my days brighter- with comments- anything! You can't give me tons of reviews- and then leave me with hardly anything… Kate feels sad… you don't luv me anymore! *Sniff*  
  
Ok mood swing over- or is it???  
  
Anyway- I haven't had much of the free time- but once I do, hopefully I'll be able to actually read some fics and return the favors to all you loyal readers. You are the reason I'm back posting the next round of Taiora fics-   
  
So here you go and enjoy- oh and I'm assuming you are all acquainted with the standard disclaimers and such- so I'm not going to have to write them for every chapter right? Good :) they so annoy me…   
  
-  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Conquest  
  
-  
  
The world was in a continuous place of death and suffering. Wars had brought the rise and fall of countless kingdoms. Power was sought and paid for with the lives of many.  
  
Passion and pleasure where things the powerful lusted after as they extended their borders and conquered new lands.  
  
The great house of Kamiya was among the dominant states of the time. Their military prowess and speed where unmatchable. The swordsmen of the Kamiya kingdom where known for ruthless slaughters and unbridled skill in combat. The King's elite squads of Royal Knights were feared continent wide.   
  
At the command of the king's oldest son and his best knight, the Elites were invincible. Within days, they would crush city after city, annexing them into the Kamiya kingdom. No one stood a chance.   
  
Most cities surrendered as they approached. There were a few, however, that tried to resist them, but they soon fell victim to the mass force of the Elite Knights.  
  
The only town that posed the biggest resistance was that of Takenou. The entire town had barricaded its city with great walls. This city was of special significance and was greatly desired for it's strategic position near the ocean. It's port created great wealth for its citizens and the surrounding area. The townsfolk were also use to defending themselves due to other attempts, from practically every kingdom, to take it over.  
  
None had succeeded. This, the people accredited to the excellent military achievements of the town's elected mayor and his family. The kind hearted, yet strong willed man and his three children made up the Takenouchi family.  
  
However, even their military force could not withstand the mounting forces of the Kamiya kingdom indefinitely.  
  
Causalities of the endless assaults were rising rapidly. The Kamiya armies had spared none. As the situation grew bleaker, the major had no choice but to surrender or witness the deaths of the defenseless women, children and the rest of the people under his care.  
  
Sending out word to the assaulting armies the city of Takenou became the newest losers in the struggle for power.  
  
The Kamiya Elites were the first of the King's armies to enter the city walls. The destruction inside was great, yet the walls masked it to the outside. If the city had not surrendered when they did, the Elites might have had to fall back and regroup with reinforcements.   
  
A blond haired man rode a top a mighty steed into the city leading the group of elites. His blue eyes scanned the area. The Kamiya army had already rounded up the remains of the town's fighters and wounded. Confining them to a section of town and erecting a fence to keep them confined, they hoped to avert any troubles. The man was in awe of the city's size and fortifications.  
  
Usually a city would destroy itself before surrendering- but not this one. They had enough explosives to do it, but the casualties would have been horrific for both sides.  
  
The remaining townspeople were definitely not very welcoming; he didn't expect them to be however. The quiet whispers of the people were finally disrupted by a loud protest near the prisoner's fence. As the person in command at the moment the rider went to check out what was creating the commotion.  
  
-  
  
"I demand you let me in there this instant!" A fiery red headed girl said as she clutched a basket full of medical supplies. "There are injured people in there that need tending to!"  
  
"No way Missy! I have strict orders- no one in and no one out!" A large guard said as he grabbed the girl's arm. This caused the bandages and basin of clean water to fall on the dirty soil.  
  
"And I say I don't care! I'm going to go and help them." She retorted, as she broke free of the guards grip with a powerful kick to the stomach.  
  
The group of guards watching the commotion laughed at the man's failure to subdue a mere girl.  
  
"That wasn't nice Missy! I'm through being Mr. Nice Guard to you vermin." He said drawing his sword. Swinging it at the girl, she dodged it and landed another kick to the guard. This caused the rest of the guards to take action. The girl's actions were also beginning to cause the prisoner's to become protective. It took three men to contain her and still she squirmed against them.  
  
"That's enough." The blonde said as she finally stepped in to stop the ruckus. "Men unhand the maiden."  
  
"Yes, Lord Ishida." The guards said as they dropped the girl.  
  
"But Lord Ishida this girl was…"  
  
"I said enough! I don't want to hear it. Your army commanders are letting you get soft! If a mere girl can get to you- what would happen in battle? It's disgraceful! When Prince Kamiya gets back he'll hear of your weakness." The blonde said as he dismounted. Walking over to the girl, he smiled. She was even more striking up close.   
  
"What's your name girl?" He asked as she finished picking up her supplies.  
  
"It's Sora. Now may I tend to the wounded?"  
  
"Sora? It's a beautiful name that matches an equally beautiful maiden." The smooth talking attempt didn't seem to work on her. Looking a bit angry, he continued. "I am Lord Yamato Ishida, second in command of the Royal Elite Knights. But one as lovely as you may call me Matt."  
  
"Well Matt," she started with distain in her voice, "I demand to be allowed to treat the injured!" She repeated.  
  
"Demand? My dear are you in any position to command anything?'  
  
"According to the terms of surrender, we still retain the basic rights to help the needy. Containing the injured and prisoners in a fence is inhumane."  
  
"My, my, temper temper. But your eyes sparkle even more radiantly when you get angry." Matt smiled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "I suppose I could let you check on your wounded… if…" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"If what?" She asked trying to pull away.  
  
"I think you know what I'm asking for." He grinned as he saw her disgusted expression.  
  
"What would Lady Mimi say if she saw you right now?" Came a voice from behind them. Matt recognized it right away and released the girl. She drew away from him the second he let go of her hand.  
  
"Prince Taichi?" Matt said acting surprised. "You're back so soon? What's the word form the capital?"  
  
"All is well, good friend. However, I do ask you to refrain from pestering these people. They have retained their dignity by stopping the bloodshed. Miss you may tend to the wounded." The man with the dark brown hair said as he rode his horse closer. Medals and emblems adorned his uniform. His face was serious and his garments organized. Everything was pristine except for his wild brown locks. Sora finished picking up her supplies and began to walk away.  
  
"Halt you insolent girl! You disrespect your Prince- Bow before his highness!" Matt yelled and stopped her.  
  
"I have no Lord, but the one in heaven. Kill then if you will, for I will bow to no man."  
  
Tai was taken back by her brave words. He stopped Matt and the guards before they struck her. This person intrigued him. He jumped off his horse and approached the girl.  
  
His dark eyes met her crimson orbs. He saw her prepare herself for a beating as he drew closer. He wanted to smile at her brave front she tried to keep up.  
  
"Go now and heal your hurt, but when you have finished… I would like to speak with you dear lady." he smiled and motioned her to go.  
  
She was quite shocked when the beating hadn't happened and now he was smiling… he was smiling and not angry… she quickly ran off into the gates of the fence as it was opened for her.   
  
-  
  
Tai watched as she ran off into the group of prisoners.  
  
"Such a striking creature… she would be a great lover with such a passion and fire." Matt said longingly.  
  
"Now what would Lady Mimi think if you brought a mistress from the front?"  
  
"Spoils of war? Besides my dearest wife is unable to please me at present time." Matt said.  
  
"Your WIFE happens to be carrying your first offspring good friend."  
  
"Exactly why I need a creature to entertain me until she has …recovered… So what word does your father send?" he asked changing the topic of conversation.  
  
"Our king is sadly on his death bed. The campaign he led to the East took too much out of him."  
  
"So you will be crowned soon?" Matt asked his friend.  
  
"He needs me to wed first." Tai sighed.  
  
"Well there are abundant women to choose from in all the lands we have conquered. Surely one is to your fancy?"  
  
"None that would love me back." Tai said with a sigh.  
  
"They will with time friend. Besides there are hundreds of towns to look in." Tai simply shook his head. "No? What do you mean Taichi?"  
  
"Father bids me bring back a woman from this town. The alliance of the marriage union would allow father to have better control over these people…" Tai replied. "And their port."  
  
"So find one that suits you."  
  
"My father wants me to find their mayor. Supposedly, he has three children. We've been confirmed the oldest son is dead, the second son, along with his father is here, but wounded in with the prisoners… but the third child… is a supposed beauty. I am to bring her back with us."  
  
"Well then let's find them." Matt said as he and Tai entered the prisoner's holding area with a few guards.  
  
-  
  
A/N: that's all you get for now… you have to make me want to find time to type. *Hint* *hint* *wink* *wink* you know what I mean… 


	2. The Hunt

A/N: Moshi Moshi.  
  
I'm back- I was in a weird mood last time I posted- Sorry if I came off kind of like a review obsessed writer - the numbers really don't matter- but I enjoy them greatly ^_^ and they make my day a little better hearing from people who are enjoying my fics.  
  
Anyway- Kate has her copy of the English version of CB now and she is calmer now… so that in itself is a good thing- no sugar induced banter here. Just on to the story.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Will you stop whining?" She asked the older looking man. "You're lucky you escaped with only a broken leg and some scrapes dad."  
  
"Sora, what are you doing here?" Another man asked as he limped into a small building inside the prisoner's containment area.  
  
"What does it look like Rowan? I'm here helping my idiots of family members. Why can't you stand to have your baby sister help you?"  
  
"It's dangerous in here… you should have stayed hidden with the others. Dad don't you agree?" The dark haired man asked.  
  
"Rowan, you know just as I do that Sora won't listen to any one but herself. Besides I'm just glad to see she's safe." Her father said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I had to come." Sora said as she finished wrapping her father's injured leg. "You wouldn't let me fight with the men, so the least I can do is help now."  
  
"But you're going to get into deep trouble if you keep your tongue as loose as you did with those men. Sora that was the elite squadron, their commanding officer and the prince no less that you mouthed off to!"  
  
"Sora is this true?" Her father asked as he took her hand away from cleaning a wound.  
  
"Daddy, they wouldn't let me in… all I did was protect myself like you taught me."  
  
"Really Sora, you're going to get us all killed with that temper!" Her brother said. Sora went silent at this comment. She hadn't thought of endangering the others through her actions. Looking to her father she realized that she couldn't risk his life like that. Ever since their mother's death she had relied on him the most. Both brother's dealt with the loss better than she had. It was because of him that she had survived and become such a strong person.  
  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled.  
  
"Sora, I want you to remember, what ever happens, always be true to your heart." Her father said. "You listened to your heart and it told you that you were needed. You've helped us a great deal. And I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thank you father." Sora replied wiping a single tear from her eye. It had been a long time since they had been able to see each other for this long and she was glad to hear his voice. She hugged her father tightly and then continued to treat the remainder of his wounds. Before she had finished treating the rest of her family's wounds a loud knock came from the door of the house.  
  
Two figures entered initially, several others had tried to enter, but the prince had dismissed them.  
  
"You are the mayor of this city?" He asked looking at Sora's father.  
  
"I am. I am Takenouchi. Hota Takenouchi."  
  
"I wish we could have met under different circumstances. My father had always held you and your ways in the highest regards." Prince Taichi continued.   
  
"Then why slaughter innocent people and cause pain and destruction." Sora muttered to herself, but loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Ah yes, this charming creature again." Matt smiled. "It's good to see you too my dear." Rowan was about to get up and punch the blonde man for talking to his little sister like that and staring at her with those cool, lustful blue eyes.  
  
Luckily the elder Takenouchi stopped his son from making a fatal mistake.  
  
"Sora, will you help Rowan leave please? I wish to discuss with the good prince several things."  
  
"Shouldn't I help you father?" Rowan asked.  
  
"No- I need to do this alone."  
  
"But…" Both the siblings said in unison.  
  
"Go and keep Sora from getting into trouble." Rowan got his father's hidden message. He was to get Sora out of the city. Surely the prince would take her and several of the town's women when they left…  
  
"Yes sir, Sora come on." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out with him.  
  
"Amusing creature." Matt smiled. Hota Takenouchi tried his best to show no emotion at the immoral look and comment.  
  
"Now, good sir, I will be frank. Your town is very important to the prosperity and survival of the Kamiya kingdom. We are prepared to let your town continue as before, except we will receive a percentage of the profits of the port in exchange for more security. You may still keep your position as mayor on two conditions." Tai said sitting down next to the injured man.  
  
"May I inquire as to what those are... good prince?" Takenouchi asked.  
  
"That your swear loyalty and obedience to the Kamiya house. And as a show of your loyalty and our commitment to your town- your daughter is to join us at the capital as my wife, and queen."  
  
The words he had feared hit- the thought of loosing his daughter to some thing like this was in the back of his mind as he surrendered- and now it was coming true…  
  
"You assume my daughter still lives. She might have perished like so many others in the attacks led by your armies."  
  
"That would be unfortunate, but our sources tell us she has not." Matt interrupted the man. "It would be wise of you to not lie to us Mayor Takenouchi. It was your army that surrendered to us. And the old sayings go: To the victor go the spoils."  
  
"My daughter is not some spoil of war. She is a human being that deserves rights and dignity like all people do."  
  
"Then she had survived. If you will not tell us then we will find other sources of information." Matt said as he and Tai stood.   
  
"We will finish this discussion later. First we need to find what we seek." Tai said as both exited the house.  
  
As they exited Matt looked around quickly. Tai knew what he was looking for.   
  
"Where did that fiery red head go?" Matt questioned. I was looking forward to extinguishing her fire."  
  
"I will never understand your thirst for women my friend. One would think one woman was enough, but you are never satisfied, are you?"  
  
"That's not all I'm interested in. She did disrespect our men and your family name. She must be taught some respect."  
  
"Well look for her later, we need to find this daughter- my father wished to see my wedding day before he passes." Tai said with a sigh. He hated to act like such a jerk, but these were his father's orders.  
  
"Right my friend, one bride coming up." Matt said as he raised his arm calling his men to come. "Men we need to find the mayor's daughter. There's no leads so we need a sweep of the village for information."  
  
"Yes sir!" The men said as they went off in all directions.  
  
-  
  
"Sora- we need to hurry."  
  
"Rowan but why? Shouldn't we be helping father and not running?" Sora asked as she looked back on the town that she grew up in. They had taken off on two horses and were leaving their homes at a fast pace.  
  
"Father wanted me to get you away from there."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Sora- use your head. You're a woman- I know you've been raised like a boy with out mother here- but those men will do horrible things to women."  
  
"Then what about the rest of the town?" Sora inquired.  
  
"Sora- since father is the leader we're both special cases. They specifically targeted Aki because he was thought to hold power. The townspeople will be cared for. Father will see to it." Nudging his horse to speed up more he motioned for Sora to follow. "I'll go back and help father as soon as I get you to a safe place, ok?'  
  
"Alight." Sora conceded and matched her brother's speed.  
  
-  
  
"WHAT!?" Matt almost screamed.  
  
"That's right sir. The townspeople told us she is a red headed girl with crimson eyes." A guard informed matt.  
  
"Damn it! She was in our grasp and we let her escape!"  
  
"She was last seen laving with her brother on horseback." Another added.  
  
"Well, go after her! And bring her back alive."  
  
"Yes sir." They said as they left.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Matt yelled kicking the ground. Tai could only smile and laugh at his friend.  
  
"What makes you so mad- the fact she slipped away or the fact you will not be able to claim her yourself?"  
  
"I wouldn't be so smug dear prince, for you will have to tame the girl now."  
  
"All will be done in time dear friend. They couldn't have gotten far either. Your reputation of never failing will continue on." Tai said as he walked off back towards the mayor's location.  
  
-  
  
"Rowan!" Sora screamed as she saw her brother's horse fall to the ground. A barrage of arrows had hit the animal in the back leg- causing both rider and animal to crash to the ground.  
  
"Sora!" He cried as the animal crushed his legs. She quickly dismounted and tried to see if he was badly injured. "Keep going Sora. Run!"  
  
"And leave you? Never your leg is in worse shape than before I can' leave you like this." She said as she tore her pant leg to use as a bandage.  
  
Suddenly numerous warriors surrounded them. Drawing her badly bleeding brother in her arms, she waited for their ends to come quickly by the squad of guards sent after them. 


	3. THe Journey

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Ahhhh… I can smell the weekend! Thank the Lord! Work is a mess! I should have never EVER taken that "promotion" *grumbles* If I would have know what I was getting into, I don't think I would have ever taken it- So sorry to those who I usually talk online to, but I'm booked- no time for slacking at work :( And I so liked slacking days!!!   
  
But it's ok *sniff* really. I have my CB movie… my tickets to Gen Con coming up in July (so it's more of a gamer convention- but I'm going with my friend, besides where's there are gamers there's usually anime! I've been brushing up on my gamers skills too- I even have my own character in one of her games) But now Kate's babbling… I'll get to the good stuff-   
  
-  
  
The encroaching forces stared at her plight. She knelt there holding her bleeding brother. Several dismounted and approached them. One even grabbed Sora's arm from behind. Rowan ignored the pain and rushed the man- only to be stabbed in the stomach and back by other swords.  
  
"Rowan!" Sora screamed, as she broke free of the man's grasp. "NO!" She cried as she tried to stop the massive bleeding of her brother's wounds.  
  
"Please brother, please… not you too… I need you… please," she cried seeing she couldn't help.  
  
"Sora… little sister, I love you and… I'm… I'm sorry." Her brother before his dark eyes looked on her for the last time. "I'm sorrr…"  
  
"NO!" She wailed as his body went limp in her arms. "Brother…"  
  
"You're coming with us Missy," a solider said as he grabbed at her arm. Sora fought back but was just hit on the back of her head and knocked out. The men lifted her on to the back of her horse and the group took off back to their newly conquered town.  
  
-  
  
"You got her?" Matt smiled as he saw his men returning.  
  
"Yes sir. We had to knock her out- she wasn't going to come back willingly."  
  
"Understandable." Matt smiled.  
  
"SORA!" Her father's voice came from the doorway of the hut. He was leaning against it for support.  
  
Taking on close look at the blood soaked clothing and torn pants he willed himself to run to her.  
  
"What did you do to her?" He cried as he fell to the ground after pulling her from the horse.  
  
His injured leg didn't allow him to stand any longer, as he clutched her tightly. Tai could only stand there silently watching the grief stricken man as he broke down and cried.  
  
"Sora wake up… my baby…girl, please…" He said while tears came from his old eyes. Slowly he got a response from the girl in his arms. As consciousness slowly returned to her she groaned as the pain returned to her body.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked as she opened her crimson orbs a little. The first thing she saw was his tired face looking down on her. "Oh daddy… Rowan… they… he's dead…" She cried into his shirt.  
  
"Sora, it'll be alright child. Calm down." Her father tried to soothe her.  
  
"Touching moment- but we have things to do and a mission to compete." Matt said as he walked closer to the remaining family members.   
  
Tai watched the two- his heart ached with their pain. If it were up to him he wouldn't be separating the family. But his father, his king had spoken.  
  
"Who gave the order to kill the son?" Tai pulled Matt aside- giving the girl time with her father.  
  
"Ease up Taichi. He wasn't about to just give her up! So what were we to do?"  
  
"I don't want anymore death! NO MORE!" Tai told him angrily as he grabbed Matt's uniform collar.  
  
"Fine, calm down. I promise- no more bloodshed."  
  
"Good! Now get the area secured. You, I and about ten knights will escort our guest back to the capital palace."  
  
"Consider it done. We'll be ready to go in under an hour." Matt said as Tai released him from his grip.  
  
Once Matt was gone the prince's attention returned to his future bride. He couldn't deny she was beautiful- even dirty and in blood soaked cloths, she still was an awe inspiring creature. Then there was her spirit. She was quite fiery. He wondered if she also could be just as caring and compassionate.  
  
When her sobs were finally quieted, he approached the two slowly. Mr. Takenouchi looked up at Taichi and held tightly to his daughter.  
  
"Please your highness… she is all I have left… you have taken enough from this town already and now you ask me to part with my now, only child?!"  
  
"…" Tai didn't know what to say to that? "Why doesn't she go and get cleaned up and we can discuss things." Tai suggested seeing the shredded outfit still stained with blood.  
  
"Sora, please go change. There are cloths in the house there. But don't take long."  
  
"Yes father." She replied as she attempted to dry her still watering eyes.  
  
"I have orders mayor. I am to bring her back with me."  
  
"And force her into a loveless marriage?" He quickly added to Tai's statement.  
  
"Know that I swear to you no harm will ever come to her. I will deny her nothing within my power. She will never be treated badly or disrespected as long as I walk upon this Earth."  
  
"And if I still refuse?"  
  
"Then the guards are ordered to slaughter the entire town." Tai sighed. "Orders from the king himself. Look, I don't necessarily like the idea of a forced marriage, but know I will care for her and protect her."  
  
The silence between the two was ended as Sora exited the house where she changed. She walked straight to her father's side and knelt down next to him. All the while she eyed Taichi suspiciously with livid eyes.  
  
"Father is something wrong?" She inquired. Her face was tear stained same as before, but she had changed into a clean set of pants and shirt. Her auburn locks were still held back.  
  
"Sora… my child… I don't know what to tell you.." he started.  
  
"Your highness we have secured everything and drawn horses- will the lady be riding with you on your steed or will we need another horse?" A guard asked as he interrupted the mayor's words.  
  
"Everything's fine- thank you. Tell the men we'll be returning shortly." Tai said.  
  
"Lady? What lady?" Sora asked her father.  
  
"Sora…" Her father continued.  
  
"So Taichi- is she ready to travel? We need to leave soon if we are to get back to the palace before two nights have passed." Matt said while approaching the trio.  
  
Sora looked confused- what where these people talking about? Who was going back with them and why was everyone looking at her? She wondered before the truth sunk in.  
  
"Father… please tell me it's not so. They aren't going to separate us… are they?" She looked from her father to the dark haired man. "Father?" She squeaked as he had tears in his own eyes. "No…"  
  
"Sora… there's no choice… they would murder us all if you didn't…"  
  
"You have twenty minutes to say your goodbyes and pack a few things… I'm sorry." Tai said as he looked away from the sad pair. He walked away from the sobbing girl quickly. He couldn't take seeing her cry… her eyes were so sad… he couldn't look at her like that.  
  
-  
  
"I understand father. Please take care…" Sora said trying not to cry after the time was up.  
  
"Sora… daughter. I'm sorry." He said as he reached under his shirt and took off a necklace. "Take this child. It was your mother's favorite. Did I ever tell you that you look just like her? I so wish you would have gotten to know her…"  
  
"Father…" She couldn't speak anymore as he put the red amulet around her neck.  
  
"I will miss you…" He wept as he hugged his only remaining child for the last time. "I don't know if you'll forgive me…"  
  
"I already do. You had no say in this… besides I should be able to come and visit… right? It's not like this is forever." She said trying not to think about leaving her father for the first time ever in her life.  
  
"We're leaving now." Tai said in a somber tone as he witnesses the sad moment between the father and daughter.  
  
"I love you father… and make sure you get someone to change your dressings at least twice a day… and stay safe. I love you so much…"  
  
"I'll miss you my daughter. Take care of yourself and be good… I know you'll make a good queen. I'll always love you…" He said as Sora kissed her father and slowly walked away from him and towards the awaiting riders.  
  
"I'll take care of her and love her till the end of my days… you have my word." Taichi said as he bowed to the depressed looking man and left.   
  
-  
  
"I'll take that for you." Tai said as he took Sora's small bundle and attached it to his saddlebags. Offering her his hand he helped the silent girl up on his horse. He mounted and sat behind her. Taking the reins he nudged his horse and they started on their trek back to the Kamiya palace.  
  
Sora took her last look at her home and couldn't help the tears that came. Never before had she cried so much in her life… then again her heart had never ached like it did now.  
  
The ride was mostly silent. The blonde, Matt she thought was his name, talked a great amount. He had tried to start conversation with the man she rode with. The prince however remained mostly silent. He would place a hand on her back every so often to try and comfort her, but nothing could help.  
  
"We'll stop here and rest the horses." Came his voice breaking the silence. "I think we could also use some food. I could have sworn I heard your stomach growl… you must be tired and hungry." He said helping her down off the horse. Almost hoping she would make some kind of response to his gesture, he found himself disappointed.   
  
Instead he could only watch as she walked away from him….  
  
A/N: Ok- that feels good to just type and get out all my problems on paper! Oh well- thanks for the reviews :) I don't know how to tell you they are greatly appreciated and enjoyed!  
  
Kate's going to sleep now… it's like 1am here right now- got to work at nine…stupid work… *grumbling*  
  
TGIF!!! 


	4. The Injury

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys- I'm back- it's the weekend and I'm taking a much needed break from reality! Translation- Watching anime all weekend long and drowning my sorrows with sugar!  
  
24hr anime-athon/b-day party for a friend! I luv being an otaku! Fan girl forever!   
  
-  
  
Matt saw the girl walking away and instantly tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Sire! She's trying to escape!" He yelled as he fought with her. Sora kicked and began to scream.  
  
Tai ran to them both trying to break up the fight that was going on.  
  
Sora swiftly kicked Matt in the one place that would instantly immobilize any male. (A/N: ^_^ sorry guys- but it works) He doubled over in pain as she stood.  
  
"I have no place to escape to!" She cried looking at Taichi. "I might be some prize to you- but don't I at least have the dignity to go to the bathroom by myself?" Tears came once again in floods, but this time they came out of desperation.  
  
Tai didn't know what to say to her. He restrained his furious friend as he opened his mouth, "We're sorry… we thought you'd run." He said. "Matt that's enough- I won't let you hurt her. She was only protecting herself."  
  
"You weren't the one to get kicked!" Matt snarled at the girl with vicious eyes.  
  
"Do I have to ask permission to do everything now like a common prisoner? You hold my hands tied- if I did run you would kill my father and our city… I have no choice but to allow myself to be treated without any rights or dignities. Now may I be allowed to excuse myself?"  
  
"Yes, but don't go too far- there's wild animals all around these fields." Tai instructed her feeling a bit shameful and saddened. She was right. They had been treating her like luggage and a slave… not as a person. She hated him for sure now. He had hoped she would open up to him; allow her to be a friend at least…  
  
Sora returned to the camp to find a fire going and some food being handed out.  
  
Tai set a blanket out and motioned for her to sit on it. However she did not. Instead she ignored him and went over by the horses.  
  
"Looks like you're having troubles with your future bride there friend." Matt said as he sat down next to Tai and offered him some wine. "Are you sure you don't want me to teach her some obedience?" Matt smirked. This comment angered Tai. Standing up he glared at his friend.  
  
"She's your future queen! You will treat her with as much respect as you to my father and me! You will be nothing but polite and helping towards her from now on! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Matt was caught off guard by Tai's reaction and quickly responded with a 'Yes sir.'  
  
Tai stood and walked away from the fire and towards where Sora and the horses were. He didn't know what to say to her. If it were up to him- he would have never forced her to leave her life behind, but it wasn't his choice… he was being forced just as much as she was.  
  
Of course he was attracted to her, like no other woman before. The moment he saw her stand up for the injured… he had fallen in love with that spirit. He didn't want them to be enemies… his mind was going a mile a minute thinking about her as he stared at her. Suddenly her voice broke him out of his daydream.  
  
"I didn't run away." She said coldly. He cringed at the tone of her voice. They way she talked to her father was drastically different, how he longed to hear that tone when she talked to him. It was not full of love now, but anger and pain.  
  
"I know…" He quickly replied.  
  
"Then what do you want?" She asked as she petted the horses back. Tai could see her nature was a tender one at the way she treated the animals. But with him she was like a stone- cold and unyielding.  
  
"What do I want? Well to be your friend for one… and to see if you were hungry…" He spoke meekly. 'What is this girl doing to me?' He wondered. Never before had he felt butterflies in his stomach, or weak in the knees. He almost felt… shy around her. 'Could this be what love is like?' He mused.  
  
"I'm fine." She said looking down on the ground.  
  
"But you should eat something… we'll be leaving pretty soon and I don't know when we'll next stop. The palace… is a good days journey yet."  
  
"The palace?" She asked. "W… what is it like there?" Her voice sounded scared and timid.  
  
"What's it like? Well, it's big and there are gardens in the courtyard… I've lived there all my life… I can't really explain it…" Tai tried to describe it to her. Sora went back to petting the horse in thoughtful silence.  
  
"If it means anything… I'll do what ever I can to make you comfortable and happy there." He added, but got no response from her. Ta wanted to be angry; here he was being nothing but nice and she was practically ignoring him. But then he remembered her situation. She had been forced to come- she had no choice but to leave her home. Tai couldn't be mad at her.  
  
"Taichi, let's get going. We should be heading out soon so we can get into safer territory. You never know about these open fields and raiders." Matt said as he came up to the two.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go then." Tai replied as he looked at the girl… no the woman who he was to spend the rest of his life with. Sighing he decided to just leave her be for now- he definitely wasn't going to get anywhere now.  
  
In less than ten minutes they were all gathering their gear.  
  
Once more they set off. Sora was held in front of her intended. The longer they rode, the more tired she seemed to get. The more she thought about it- she hadn't had any good sleep since the attacks started. Just small naps which chaos and the pain of others always interrupted.   
  
Tai noticed her muscles starting to relax. And before long she was sleeping with her body resting against him. It felt nice to have her leaning on him. This was the closest they had ever been and Tai could smell her hair. Oddly it smelled of wild flora. Trying to hide a smile Tai wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. Placing a tender kiss to her head they continued on their journey.   
  
After several hours of nonstop riding the men decided to call it a day and make camp. Handing a still sleeping Sora off to a guard, Tai dismounted.  
  
"Your highness, are you injured?" Another guard asked as Tai began to unsaddle his horse.  
  
"No- why?" Tai replied as he looked at the man with a questioning look. His eyes were directed towards his shirt.  
  
"It's not from him." Came the guard that held Sora. "She's bleeding."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Tai nearly screamed as he ran to her side. Sure enough the entire side of her shirt was bloody. "Set her down, carefully." Tai commanded. "Excuse me, but.." He said as he began to unbutton her top to look at her wounds.   
  
Her chest was bound and covered, but when he got her arm out of the sleeve he noticed the color in her arm changed. Unlike her skin being a healthy cream color- her shoulder and side were different shades of black and blue. As Tai carefully removed her blood soaked bandages she let out a moan. Her eyes opened as she looked around with a blank expression. They closed abruptly and she groaned, pleading for him to leave her alone.  
  
"Stop… it hurts…" She cried as she tried to roll away from him.   
  
Placing his hand on her head, he felt the heat. She had a dangerous fever.  
  
"Get some water! And some fresh bandages!" Tai yelled at the guards who were just standing there.  
  
"In… in my bag… the powder…" Sora mumbled as she opened and closed her eyes.  
  
"What?" "Powder for… wound…bag." She continued.  
  
"Check her bag." Tai motioned for them t give it to him. He dug through the bag and found fresh bandages and the powder she was talking about. Appling it to the large wounds Sora groaned and passed out.  
  
Tai put the bandages over her still bleeding injuries.   
  
"I'm getting her back to the palace now! She needs to see the healer!" Tai said as he quickly buttoned her shirt and wrapped her in a blanket. Mounting his horse, a guard handed him Sora and Tai took off with Matt at his side.  
  
Pushing his horse to its max he prayed she would be alight. Why hadn't he noticed sooner? He had promised he would look after her and now she had a serious injury and a fever. He only hoped they would make it to the palace in time.  
  
Hearing her muffled whimpers of pain, he pushed his trusty steed faster.  
  
As dawn peaked on the horizon both riders and horses were tired but there was hope. Just in sight were the city gates and beyond them- that palace and help.  
  
'Please be alright,' he chanted as they closed in on their destination.   
  
A/N: WOW! Over 300,000 words archived for Kate! Talk about prolific! But hey! I can't help it- I have to write out these story ideas otherwise I go crazy! 


	5. The Palace

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Ok- long chapter should hold you for a while… right? Hopefully. Anyway- sorry for taking so long- well it actually wasn't too long of a wait… Thanks for the reviews and all! I luv you people!  
  
And here's the next chapter-  
  
-  
  
Time seemed to go by slowly. As it did so too did periods of extreme heat and utter cold. The pain had eased up gradually but she still laid in darkness. Faces of her brothers and then those elite soldiers flashed in her mind.  
  
'Goodbye dearest daughter.' her father's voice echoes through her head.  
  
"No" She moaned. "NO, father…no… NO!" She cried sitting straight up.  
  
The first thing she noticed was her surroundings. She was no longer in her home, or on the open field traveling, but in a large room. Sora found herself lying in a bed five times bigger than any bed she had ever seen. The white sheets were of expensive silks and there was a see through lace canopy surrounding the bed. A slight breeze moved the curtains. Her hands went to her side and found it bandaged and cleaned. The swelling and colors had gone down and for that she was glad.  
  
"So you're awake?" A gentle voice called as someone entered the room. Her long brown locks were pulled back in a high ponytail. As Sora looked the woman over, she noticed the large bulge in her stomach signifying she was with child.  
  
Putting her hands on her head, Sora tried to rub away the dull throbbing as the woman came closer. Drawing back the bed curtains, she sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"W…where am I?" Sora moaned.  
  
"You are in the capital city of the Kamiya kingdom. This is your room in the palace…"  
  
"How long? Who are you?" Sora murmured trying to piece together her last few memories.  
  
"My name is Lady Mimi Ishada. But you may call me Mimi. We were worried about you, especially Prince Taichi. We thought you were a goner."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, you were injured some how and then you got sick. Taichi rushed you back here as fast as he could." The bubbly woman smiled. Sora flopped back down on the bed and sighed.  
  
"The orphanage…" Sora mumbled.  
  
"What did you say dear?" Mimi asked as she took a cool cloth and wiped Sora's forehead.  
  
"I was injured when the orphanage was destroyed. There were three children trapped in the fire, and I tried… I tried to save them…. But another round of projectiles hit. A beam came falling and hit me. I wasn't able to… I couldn't save them…" Sora said in a hushed voice before she started to weep. "Father… Rowan…Aki… I miss you so much…" She sobbed into a pillow.  
  
"Hush now, it's ok. Everything is going t be fine. You're safe here."  
  
But no amount of soothing could stop Sora's tears. After a time she ended up crying herself to sleep.  
  
Mimi covered the girl up and quietly exited the room. As she shut the door she noticed Tai waiting in the hall.  
  
"Your Highness."   
  
"Mimi… how is she?" Tai asked as he looked at her with a tired and worried voice.  
  
"She woke up for a little while, but she didn't eat anything. Her fever is down." Mimi told him. But before she could walk away one thing was nagging her conscience. "Taichi… did… did you really attack an orphanage?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The injury… she said she was trying to save some children in a burning house…"  
  
"We didn't target it on purpose…" Tai tried to defend himself and his men's actions, but he stopped. 'No wonder she hates me…' He thought sadly.  
  
"Don't worry. She's going to be fine. Joe said that her wound was well taken care of. Even he was impressed with those dried herbs she used on it."  
  
"Thanks Mimi… could you…"  
  
"Keep an eye on her? Sure. The poor thing needs friends right now."  
  
"Give her everything she could possibly want- cloths, perfumes… anything. I'll get her what ever I can to make her happy."  
  
"Taichi you are such a sweet heart. I just wish my Matt would turn out like you." Mimi sighed as she rubbed her large belly.  
  
"He's a good man, he loves you a great deal." Tai assured her.  
  
"I know… but he's such a flirt. It just makes me feel forgotten at times."  
  
"Things should go back to normal once the little tike is born." Tai replied. "Let me know when she wakes up will you? I've got to talk with my father…" He added as he walked down the hall and out of sight.  
  
-  
  
Sora awoke to a splitting headache and the sound of gentle humming. Opening her eyes she saw she was still in the same large bed.  
  
"It wasn't a dream." She moaned as she moved her legs and stretched.  
  
"So you're awake again. Feeling any better?" She heard a voice ask.  
  
Sitting up Sora pulled the sheets to cover herself. Her shirt had been taken off and she laid in her chest bindings and bandages coving her chest.  
  
"What?" She asked looking around the room. The curtains of her bed where opened at one side and the same woman as last time sat in a chair near a large window. "How long have I been out?" Sora asked groggily.  
  
"Well almost three whole days." Mimi answered. "Everyone was worried."  
  
"Everyone?" Sora asked confused.  
  
"Well, myself, the healers, servants and even Prince Taichi came around asking for you every few hours."  
  
"The prince… no." Sora cried as she flopped down on the white sheets and buried her face in the pillows.  
  
"What's wrong? Hey…" Mimi asked as she got up slowly and walked to the bed. "I bet you must be hungry? Or maybe you would like a bath? We've got all sorts of dresses for you to wear also. Sora?"  
  
"Go away." She mumbled into the pillows.  
  
"Come on- a nice warm bath and then a walk through the gardens if you feel up to it. That'll do you good, and then I can give you a tour of the palace."   
  
"No! Just go away! I don't want to eat, or get dressed up like a toy! I just want to go home…" She erupted in tears. Mimi sat there for a while not knowing what to do.  
  
"I'll be back later then, in case you're hungry…" She said meekly as she got up and left the girl alone.   
  
-  
  
"I don't know what to do Joe… she won't eat, or drink anything.. She hasn't left the bed for nearly four days now." A worried Mimi told a tall blue haired man.  
  
"And she doesn't talk to you?" He asked as he looked through a cabinet of medicines.  
  
"No- not since she told me to leave her alone." Mimi explained.  
  
"Well I was going to go check on her today anyways. I might as well do that now." He said closing the cabinet and cleaning a pair of bifocals.  
  
Entering the room, the two visitors came up to the bed where their patient laid curled together in a fetal position. The rise and fall of her chest told them she was awake.  
  
"Miss?" Joe called out as he touched her arm. She tensed up instantly. "I'd appreciate it if you'd let me check that wound on your side. The bandage needs to be changed." He told her. But looking closer he noticed that the dressing had already been changed with a piece of her torn shirt. "Did you do this?" He asked surprised, but got no answer. "Well can I at least take a look? I need to apply some powders." Even though Sora tried to not respond to them she couldn't help but understand her wound needed those ointments if it was to heal. The moment it healed she would make her escape… she had decided.  
  
Rolling over she allowed the doctor to look at her wounds. The first time she looked at the man who was treating her injury tears gathered in her eyes.  
  
"Aki?" She asked as she reached towards the man.. "It can't be Aki…" She reminded herself. Tears came and she rolled quickly back away from him. The man just looked so much like her brother… well the hair and the eye color anyway.  
  
"I'm Joe," he told her. "If you don't' mind me asking, who is Aki?"  
  
"No… Aki's dead… they murdered him." She wept Calming herself down she stopped her tears. Joe rolled her over on her back again.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said with the deepest sympathy he could.  
  
"You just look a lot like my older brother did…" She said wiping her tears.  
  
"You must have been close." Joe continued beginning to unbandage the wound.  
  
"We all were…" she said quietly.  
  
"Who ever did these stitches really did an excellent job. I've never seen this technique before. But they're holding and healing perfectly." Joe said trying to change the topic.  
  
"They'll need to be removed soon?" Mimi asked as she came up and handed Joe some oils.  
  
"No- they'll naturally dissolve once the wound heals totally." Sora said as she covered her eyes with her other hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I used a treated thread when I stitched it. The thread will naturally either fall off or dissolve by itself."  
  
"You stitched this yourself?" Joe asked amazed.  
  
"Yes, and I used a treatment out of herbs to reduce the swelling- there should be some in the pack… my pack? Where is it?" She asked worriedly as she sat up. "My necklace… it's gone!"  
  
"Calm down, your stuff is right here." Mimi said handing her the bundle. Sora quickly dug through it and retrieved the jewel. After hugging it she returned the precious amulet around her neck. She let a sigh of relief, as it was where it should be.  
  
Joe finished checking the long scar that ran from her shoulder to nearly her hip.  
  
"I think you should take a nice warm bath." Joe suggested. "The waters will help clean the wounds out. Besides, I'm sure the warm waters will help you relax and feel nice." Joe helped her sit up once again. Without warning he picked her up off the bed and brought her to the adjacent bathing room.  
  
The room was rather large. What she was use to was made to look like a small bucket in comparison to the large tub that sat in the corner. Servants were coming in through a back door pouring buckets of warm water into the tub.  
  
Joe set her down on a stool next to the oddly shaped porcelain container. Sora had only seen such extravagant things coming into port- but her family didn't own such things. Her father taught his children rather to live simple and close to nature.  
  
"Will my services be needed further my ladies?" Joe inquired after he tested the bath's waters.  
  
"No- I can handle her from here." Mimi smiled as Joe bowed and left. 


	6. The Escape

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for the wait! Kate went home for the weekend- and well- Kate has been having problems as of late. Why are you men so hard to understand?   
  
This is what I understand so far of the male language- correct me if I am wrong guys- (and don't be offended- I'm babbling now- it's what I do…)  
  
Yes = no  
  
No= yes  
  
I'll call you = you call me  
  
That and the fact that Kate is at a loss with another guy… seriously people- they are coming out of the woodwork when you least expect it- or want it… but here's a question for all you readers out there- do you go for a guy your friend likes? He's been hitting on me left and right- but I know she has a crush on him- and then she won't even try to talk to the guy!!! Kate has problems! I'm going with forget about the guy *Kate's shoulder angel appears and pats her head*… but he is cute!!! * Shoulder devil appears and grins* Ok you two- duke it out! The winner takes all!  
  
Ok- I've bothered you all for long enough- Kate will shut up now!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-  
  
Sora watched sadly as the blue haired man left. Even if he couldn't ever be Aki, she felt strangely at ease with him around. And he knew medicine… 'I could get to enjoy it here… wait! What am I thinking? Since when do I enjoy being forced to live here?' She asked herself.  
  
"Joe's a really nice guy." Mimi sighed.  
  
Sora picked up on the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked. This Mimi person seemed to always be happy, but not now.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." Mimi quickly brushed it off. Helping Sora out of her cloths and into the tub, Mimi took her mind off her troubles.  
  
After a long time of silence Sora spoke up again.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Hum? Oh you mean this?" She asked placing a hand on the bulge in her womb. "About six or seven months." Mimi replied.  
  
"You should really be taking it easier on yourself then." Sora added meekly. She wanted to get to know this woman who looked after her- but she didn't want to get too close- since she hopefully would be leaving soon.  
  
"Everyone says that, but I just can't. I don't want to lay around all day… when I do my mind wanders… and I see what my life truly is." Mimi said sounding glum.  
  
"And what is that?" Sora continued for some reason. She wanted to help this woman out if she could.  
  
"My marriage… it feels so empty now… for a time… for a few years it was magical. I loved Matt, I truly did…"  
  
"Matt? Oh that guy." Sora's eyes darkened.  
  
"So he went after you too? Ever since I ballooned out this large, he's been looking for mistresses."  
  
"That guy is a creep… no offense." She said looking at the woman sitting next to the tub. "Um… Mimi, can I ask you why… why you married him in the first place?"  
  
"Well, to be totally honest, it really wasn't my idea. My father and his arranged it. Political reasons, I guess. I thought he was cute at first, but then… I found I truly did love him. And I wanted to give him this, because he loves me too… or at least he did at the time." She said holding her belly.  
  
Sora's head rested on the rim of the tub as she listened to Mimi's story. The sadness Mimi felt now- would that happen to her?  
  
'No,' she told herself. 'I won't let it happen to me!' Sora vowed.  
  
"Oh honey- I totally forgot." Mimi noticed the worried look on Sora's face. At least she knew Matt before getting married to him… but Sora- the poor thing looked like a lost child. "Sora- Taichi isn't like that!" Mimi tried to comfort the girl. "Prince Tai would never do that. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he loves you… and you'll grow to love him too. You'll see." Mimi tried to reassure her.  
  
But Sora didn't move- she was horrified. Where should she go? 'I can't return to father- they'd be there instantly… well then it was to the East and across the ocean then. They wouldn't chase her that far…' She thought as she shivered slightly due to the water's decreasing temperature. She was suddenly broken from her thoughts by a voice in the other room.  
  
"That must be him now- he's been worried sick about you. It's so cute." Mimi smiled as she set a towel on the stool and went to see the prince in the other room.  
  
Hearing their voices begin a conversation, Sora decided to get out of the bath water.  
  
Wrapping the large towel around her as she stood, she tried to maneuver out of the tubs high walls. Stepping one foot out of the water and on to the tiled floor became a difficult task. In an instant her foot slipped on the tile and down she went out of the tub.  
  
-  
  
"How is she?" Taichi asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, she actually talked to me and Joe for a while but she's scared. Taichi, I don't know what to tell you. Just give her time to get over her losses and get to know you better."  
  
"Thanks Mimi, I…" But before they could finish their conversation a loud crash sounded from the bathroom.  
  
They both ran into the bathroom to find Sora still wrapped in her towel rubbing her head.   
  
"Sora! Are you ok?" Mimi asked worriedly as she knelt at Sora's side.  
  
"Yeah- I think…" She cringed at the pain in her side and now head. "I guess I slipped." She tried to smile looking up at Mimi's worried face.  
  
"Sweetie, look at all your bruises!" Mimi noticed her small cuts and bumps on her legs. Sora noticed another figure standing by the door. Looking up towards him, her smile faded as she saw one of the men who was responsible for everything.  
  
"What happened dear?"  
  
"War happened." Sora said coldly as she tightened her towel around herself. Mimi noticed Sora's cold expression towards Taichi.  
  
"Tai- why don't you wait in the other room while I help Sora get dressed. I know you two are going to need to talk about things."  
  
"I have nothing to say to murderers." Sora said turning her face away from him. Tai was angry now, but Mimi shooed him into the bedroom and helped Sora into a loose fitting nightgown.   
  
"Sora, you could be a bit nicer to him… I mean get to know him better. You're lucky, Tai's a very nice guy."  
  
"But he and him men were the ones who killed my brothers and destroyed my home. Not to mention forcing me here…"  
  
"You're not the only one being forced into anything. Taichi is in a similar situation and you're not helping him any. He's been nothing but nice and concerned about you…"  
  
Sora didn't make a reply. Her head was throbbing more and more now.  
  
"I have to take care of some things. I'll be back later tonight… just talk to him, ok?" Mimi asked as she exited the bathroom leaving Sora to follow into the other room.  
  
Tai stood near the balcony looking out onto the gardens. He had especially requested this room be hers since the view here was the best. On the table he had brought several bouquets of flowers to brighten the room.  
  
Sora was silent as she watched him staring out upon the beautiful vista. Something about him told Sora he wasn't as bloodthirsty as she had assumed. He also was more handsome than she had first noticed. 'What are you thinking Sora? Handsome? Him? NO!' She mentally kicked herself.   
  
Tai noticed she was standing at him. Out of the corner of his eye he had been staring at her. From the first moment he had seen her he had thought she was beautiful. Something seemed to draw him to her. Even if she hadn't been the mayor's daughter- he wouldn't have allowed Matt to claim her. One so pure and beautiful deserved to be worshiped. And he wanted to be the one to do that.   
  
"So how are you feeling?" Came his voice- it ripped Sora from her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your wounds- are you feeling any better?" He asked turning to look at her.  
  
"I'm as good as can be expected." She mumbled holding tightly to her mother's necklace for strength.  
  
"That's a pretty necklace. I saw your father give it to you- it must be awfully special."  
  
"It was my mother's." She answered without even thinking.  
  
"She must have been very beautiful."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I never met her. She died while having me," she answered looking down on the jewel.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."   
  
"I don't need pity." She bit back.  
  
"I wasn't pitying you… I just know how it feels to loose a loved one."  
  
"And how would someone like you know about that since you so easily passes it on to others?"  
  
"I know because I too lost my mother… look I know you've been through a great deal in the past few days but… I'm trying to look on the bright side of things and you're not helping any." he replied coldly. He should have stopped there but anger got the best of him. "It's not like I wanted to marry a snotty little brat like you anyways. I just wanted to know if you were up to talk about this wedding… but I should have had put you in the stocks for all the disrespectful things you've done- but I was trying to be nice. I was worried about you for three days! But now I see I was a fool to care for a selfish brat like you!"  
  
"A selfish brat? Me? Look at you!"  
  
"What about me?" "Well you can't stand up for yourself that's for one- little Mr. I'll do what ever my father tells me to! Stand up for yourself!"  
  
Tai was so caught up in the moment that he grabbed Sora's arm and pulled her to look at him.  
  
"You're hurting me." She cried out.  
  
"What would a stupid girl know about anything when she comes from a stupid flea infested hole like you did! And let's get one thing clear- I don't love you! How could anyone love a two bit…. Wench like you?" He said without thinking.  
  
Sora saw red as his grip on her arm tightened. Her hand rose to strike him- but it was stopped when he beat her to it and he struck her. "Never strike your lord! I am about you!"  
  
Sora didn't know what to do or think. She was more determined than ever to get out of here now. Especially after seeing this side of the prince.  
  
She could feel tears in her eyes start to form- but was determined to not cry in front of the likes of him. So instead she twisted her arm free from his grasp.  
  
"Don't you touch me!" She slapped him back and ran into eh bathroom, slamming the door shut.  
  
Tai was both furious and a little ashamed at his actions. Never before had he hit a woman… walking up to he bathroom door Taichi decided to apologize. No matter how it hurt his pride, he couldn't excuse what he had just done.  
  
Knocking on the door he tried to enter but found it locked. Knocking again he sucked in his breath.  
  
"Look, I'm…"  
  
"Just GO AWAY!" He heard her sob.  
  
"No, I can't…"  
  
"And why not? Your father didn't teach you how?"  
  
"Fine then- be that way- stay locked up in this room forever then! I don't care."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Alright!" He said as he turned and walked out the door.  
  
After hearing the door slam- Sora picked herself up off the floor, dried her tears and decided- 'I'm leaving here now! Tonight I'm gone.'  
  
-  
  
Mimi heard the shouting through the walls. She didn't understand how they could fight over such things. They are just too similar, she mused. They're perfect for each other- if they ever give one another the chance.  
  
"Taichi, please… what happened? She won't even talk to me anymore." Mimi said breaking Tai's moping session. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"What's wrong? Well besides the fact she's selfish, rude, unladylike, ill-mannered, conceded, arrogant and … utterly breathtaking when her eyes light with such fury." he sighed and placed his head in his hands. "What am I going to do? She hates me even more now, even I hate me now…"  
  
"Come on Taichi, its not all that bad." Mimi tried to reassure him now.  
  
"Mimi has a good point." Joe added.  
  
"But you don't understand! I hit her- now she'll be not only hating me, but now she'll be afraid of me."  
  
"What do you recommend doing?" Joe started to think. "How about you get some rest and clear things up with a romantic breakfast in bed?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be swept off her feet and down that isle in no time." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Hopefully. The sooner the better- father has already began the preparations for the wedding… you're right. I need rest. I'll apologize in the morning when we're both cooled off." Tai said as he left the room.  
  
-  
  
The sun went down over the horizon as Sora sat on the balcony. She was decided then- she was leaving. Her things were packed in her bag and she was once again wearing her pants instead of the gown they had given her.  
  
'I will not allow myself to be forced into an abusive relationship… especially with him! Oh, he makes me so mad!' She told herself as she stood and gathered her bag.  
  
Leaving a note to the kind woman she had only begun to know, Sora made sure the room was exactly as it was before she was ever there.  
  
Going into the bathroom and opening the servant's entrance she made her way down the stairs and to the castle's exit. Ducking past the two drowsy guards she was free to the dark countryside.  
  
"Alright!" She said. "You're on your own- you CAN do this… just get going."  
  
-  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok- that was a good chapter- right? Am I forgiven for making you wait??? Hopefully! Anyway thanks for the reviews! And I'll talk to you later- Ja Ne! 


	7. The Search

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: People! Of course it's going to be a Taiora- I'm just making it sweeter by having them have some problems… so don't worry-   
  
PS- I would like to dedicate this chapter, and well the entire story to the memory of Gomamon, my pet goldfish/Carp. (This fish was HUGE! Seriously he was as big as my fist, not counting his long fins…) He truly was an evil little sucker who had a temper. He somehow killed off all his other tank mates (I lost count of his kill total- somewhere around 7...) and wanted to be the only one who got my attention. I never knew another fish that liked to be petted, but he did… let's just say he was truly MY pet- because he was rather strange and had an aggressive streak a mile wide. RIP Gomamon "killer" Goldfishie… They'll never be another like you- and hopefully you didn't go to fishy hell- serious people he was a mean sucker to everyone but me… he use to spit rocks at my mom and sister :) He had a good run, I guess…   
  
In loving memory:  
  
Gomamon Goldfishie  
  
May 1998 - July 12, 2003  
  
-  
  
Mimi hummed as she walked down the hallway. She was carrying a tray of food in to Sora's room. She was going to see if she could salvage this arranged marriage before it really started.  
  
"Sora?" She called as she entered the room. "Wake up Sleepy." Mimi smiled as she opened the curtains of the window letting the sun in.  
  
Turning around she noticed the empty bed.  
  
"Sora? Where are you?" She called out. "Come on- stop playing… he didn't mean it… Taichi isn't that kind of person." But she got no reply. Coming closer to the bed she found a small pouch and a note attached.  
  
-Mimi,  
  
I'm so sorry for all this. But I couldn't let myself be forced to live in this kind of relationship… You are such a kind person and I wish things would have been different, but I had to leave. You made my short stay bearable. The only thing I can give you for your kindness is this. The powder will ease the pain of labor. Be safe and take care.  
  
I hope you understand I don't want to be any person's burden, but my own.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Sora-  
  
"Tai… no… TAICHI!" Mimi screamed as she took the note and ran to where Tai was waiting in the hall. He was going to apologize and beg for another chance to actually get along with the fiery girl who had came so abruptly into his life.  
  
He heard Mimi's voice calling to him through the doors. Suddenly she threw open them and came running to him mumbling incoherent nonsense.   
  
"Mimi- what? What's wrong?" He asked trying to calm down the woman before him. He noticed the paper in her hand and took it.  
  
After reading it his face dropped.  
  
"Bloody hell," he murmured.  
  
"Taichi, where are you going?" Mimi called after Tai, who was running down the hall.  
  
"To go and get her back." He replied without stopping.  
  
"But."  
  
"It's dangerous out in the wilderness alone!" He added. "Where's Matt? I'll need all the squad to help search."  
  
"I don't know- he never came in last night. He said he had other plans…"  
  
"Damn it… well I'll go without him then."  
  
Tai and his men saddled up. As an excellent sportsman and solider- tracking was no problem. But to be extra positive they sent riders out in all directions.  
  
-  
  
Sora had made it past the next town by the creak of dawn. Things were going much slower than she had expected. But she was determined to press on.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere she heard a horse's gallop thundering on the ground. Off in the distance was a single rider and horse.  
  
At first she thought it was Tai, for some unknown reason she almost wished I had because as the rider came closer she saw the blonde headed figure more clearly. Taking off as fast as she could run away from the rider. Having Tai catch her would have hurt her pride, but Matt… it wouldn't only be her pride being injured…  
  
Her running was futile in the end. The horse easily caught up to her and was able to follow her every move. Then suddenly she felt a hard weight push her to the ground.  
  
Matt had jumped off the horse and caught on to Sora's waist. They tumbled for a while and stopped at the bottom of a small hill. Matt quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her. His arms grabbed hers at her wrists and brought them up over her head. His legs pinned hers as she struggled to get free.  
  
"Let me GO!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like we have a run away bride. It's a good thing I was watching you as you took off… we wouldn't want Tai's bride to be all alone out ere with no one to watch her." He smiled.  
  
"Get off of ME!" She demanded while struggling under his weight.  
  
"You, my dear will learn some manners. And a little payback is in order for the other day! No ONE refuses ME!"  
  
"To bad!" Sora said, as she was able to get enough momentum to flip him off of her. But he recovered fast. And before she got fast. And before she got far he grabbed her by the shirt. It ripped under the force of his pull. Quickly he slapped Sora and sent her flying to the ground.  
  
"You are gong to wish you NEVER humiliated me in front of my men!" He snarled as he grabbed her throat and squeezed.  
  
Sora began to feel light headed and soon everything went black.  
  
-  
  
"Sir- there are reports of a lone woman wandering to the East."  
  
"The East? But her home is in the South, sire I don't understand." Another guard questioned.  
  
"It's pretty clear she wouldn't return to her village, for fear we might attack it again. It's highly probable she is heading to the Eastern port city… and then over the sea." A red headed solider suggested as he and his horse stayed at Tai's side.  
  
"You mean the city of Takaishi?" Tai asked. "Isn't that where my sister Kari and the prince Takeru rule?"  
  
"Exactly, she'll try to leave the continent because she would endanger any city that took her in, or at least she would think that way."  
  
"Good job Izzy. This is why you're my best hunter! Then let's get going. On foot she should be about half way there by now." Tai said as they took off.  
  
"Sire," the red head spoke up as they were riding. "Sir, I can't help but wonder why we are going after her…. This is an arranged marriage, I know, but you could just say we couldn't find her and you'd be free."  
  
"No, I can't… Izzy, it's hard to explain. But I think I fell in love with her… her beauty, but not only that! Her fire and just everything about her made him love her. I knew it the moment I saw her… I love her an I need to at least see her again to apologize for my actions."  
  
"Alright my lord, we'll find her. Don't you worry!" Izzy replied as they kept their horses going strong to the East.  
  
-  
  
Sora awoke with a chill. Opening her eyes, she met darkness. She was blindfolded. When she tried to move she found herself restrained. Chained down to something cold and damp, she became worried. A low chuckle could be heard off in the distance, moving closer…  
  
"Who's there?" She asked in a frightened voice. Her body shuddered as she suddenly felt cold hands run up the buttons of her torn shirt.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you know." His voice echoed in her ears.  
  
"I'm sorry… please…" She trembled as his hand began to unbutton her garments.  
  
"Please what?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry." She repeated her pleas, as uncaring hands ran on her body. "Please… let me go… I'm sorry." She broke out into tears as she tried to shut out his touch… his breath on her skin…  
  
Her pleas soon irritated him to the point the stuffed some unknown cloth in her mouth. Sora's world became a jumble and then nothing…  
  
-  
  
A faint glitter off in the ground caught Tai's eye. Call it fate, or more like a miracle, but Tai did not pass it by. Being a skillful hunter and tracker he knew even the smallest things were clues.  
  
"Tai- it looks like someone was being followed by a fast approaching horse." Izzy observed as they looked at the area while Tai went in search of the object.  
  
Crouching down after dismounting his eyes widened as he picked up the fire red jewel.  
  
His hands shook as his fingers enclosed around Sora's necklace… she wouldn't just drop this… he knew something was wrong. His suspicion was confirmed when Izzy told him what he noticed.   
  
"Someone came up and took her off East, exactly like I thought." Izzy concluded after looking at the tracks.  
  
"Can you track them Izzy?" Tai asked as he put Sora's beloved necklace around his neck.  
  
'I'll get this back to you, and I'll make everything up to you… I promise.' he vowed as they took off following the tracks in the mud.  
  
They followed the tracks as far as a stream that was the border of the Takaishi Kingdom.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai… they must have gone down stream because there's no trail on the other end." Izzy informed Tai as their horses drank from the crisp stream.  
  
Tai felt like swearing. Here they were sitting around and something bad could be happening to her.  
  
"Should we go and see Prince Takeru?" Izzy inquired as they remounted. "Maybe they'll have leads for us and more men."  
  
"Yes, let's go." Tai agreed.  
  
-  
  
The torture was over for now. Sora felt dirty as Matt left fort he second time to sit in the darkness. Her body ached in a way she didn't understand. Something special had been taken from her… and now she was left to lay in the dark, wet room until he returned. And she knew it wasn't a matter of if, but when.  
  
His voice haunted her mind.  
  
"Where's that spirit now?" He would grunt. "Can't fight back huh?" Would ring after a sound slap to her face.  
  
He took her, never asking or relenting when pain hit her. He just took selfishly and savagely.  
  
Her blindfold stung her eyes with the salty tears it had absorbed. No one could hear her pleas or muffled screams…  
  
She lay there broken and bleeding… She awaited death now. Because living meant revisiting and dealing with the shame he had forced upon her…  
  
-  
  
"Taichi!" A young blonde called out as Tai and his men entered the castle of the Takaishi kingdom. "It's good to see you! It's a pleasant surprise. Kari is currently in the gardens, but she will be delighted you came to visit!"  
  
"Takeru, my visit here is not one of merriments… I am in desperate need of your assistance." Tai said with a serious tone.  
  
"Well then name it- for you are family to me and I will not turn down kin."  
  
"Thank you." Tai sighed.  
  
"What are you in need of?" TK asked as he motioned for servants to bring drinks for his parched quests.  
  
"Several of your best trackers, guards and horses." Izzy spoke up  
  
"Trackers? But what for?" The blonde young man asked. He was definitely a few years younger than Tai, but with the king's death was forced to marry and become king at such a young age.  
  
"My intended was kidnapped not to far from here and I fear she is in great danger." Tai said. He couldn't stand just waiting around. He needed to find her and now. It was driving him crazy.   
  
"But what was she doing this far from your kingdom?" It was a simple and logical question from him to ask and so Tai recounted the story as fast as he could. "And you found her jewel on the roadside… you're right- we must find her! I'll assemble my best men right away and come with you." TK added. "Don't worry- we will find her… I can tell she means a great deal to you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
In no time the men where out on the search. But night was steadily approaching.  
  
"Shall we call it a night, my lord?" A guard asked. Everyone was growing weary but Tai didn't want to leave.  
  
"Maybe the night's darkness will lead us to them." Izzy suggested. "They cannot be far and will need to light a fire to see. And when they do we can follow the light right to them."  
  
-  
  
Sora felt ill. The room was hot and musty. Just the smell of the room, the dampness and the sweat that trickled off her brow created odors that wanted to make her gag.  
  
She had tried everything to escape. She had pulled at her arm restraints until her wrists bled behind her back, she had even tried to indulge Matt in his sick ways… that made her feel the worst… nothing worked. He wasn't about to let her go…  
  
An arranged marriage with anyone- even an abuser would have been better than this.  
  
She cursed her stupid decisions to run…Taichi at least seemed to care… a little… right? She now prayed he would come after her, but it had seemed like so long of time had passed. She vowed right there to God that if she got out of this and lived, she would never be her old self again. No more over confidence, or fiery attitude… she would be obedient and quiet. 'Please!' She begged for hours. 'Some one save me… Taichi…'  
  
-  
  
"Tai! Look!" Izzy said as he pointed off into the darkness. "There's a light out over the field."  
  
"A light? Where?" Tai asked to make sure he heard right as he looked. Sure enough there was a faint flicker in the distance.  
  
Tai took off. Knowing that she may not be there, or even if she was- what state she would be in. He had a bad feeling that Matt's disappearance had a dark connection to her abduction on the road.  
  
As he approached the little house, it looked like all the occupants were gone. It stood alone in the middle of nowhere. Just sitting there almost hidden in the fields. It was a suspicious place at best. Tai waited for Izzy, TK and the men to catch up before he dismounted.  
  
"Keep the horses hidden." Izzy instructed a guard as TK, and he dismounted.  
  
"Let's go in." TK said as they silently snuck in the back.  
  
-  
  
Sora awoke again from her half slumber by the squeaking floor boars above her. Matt had returned she figured. And he would make his way to her and shame her further. After the last time he left she had again tried to escape, but to no avail.  
  
She now was kneeling on the floor with her bound hands still attached to the bed behind her. Somehow she had managed to tuck a sheet around her form. Shuttering she could only listen to the footsteps coming down the halls. There was more than one person this time. This fact only increased her worry.   
  
'What now?' She cried as the door that led down to her opened. Her body throbbed with pain she had never felt before and never wanted to ever feel again.  
  
This time she was not going to just lay there- he was not going to touch her again. She'd rather die…  
  
'Sora you will fight him- even if it means you'll die!' She told herself as she heard the footsteps come closer to the entrance of her little piece of hell.  
  
-  
  
A/N: And that's where I'll stop for now… Sorry to have it such a crappy place to end- but I just don't feel like typing today… it just took longer to do homework and stuff than usual.  
  
Some may think it's kind of silly to feel so bad about a pet dying but… he was more than just another ordinary fish. I can't explain it… maybe it's just that I was so looking forwards to this weekend because of a crappy week… and then I get a call from home saying my fish is dead… definitely killed everything… Kate needs sugar… I hate being depressed… stupid life…I think I'll just forget homework for the rest of the day and watch some anime…   
  
Anyway- ttyl  
  
Kate 


	8. The Rescue

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Ok- since I kind of left you in a bind- I thought I'd give you the next chapter so soon. Keep the reviews coming! Kate's feeling better so she's back to typing!   
  
Anyway- here's the next chapter of the story!  
  
-  
  
Tai, Izzy and TK went cautiously through the residence. Recognizing Matt's stuff around the house, Tai knew he was responsible for taking her. Which meant she, more than likely, would be dead now or severely traumatized.  
  
Finding the stairs leading down to a dark basement, Tai motioned for the two others to follow him down.  
  
Turning on a lantern they looked around to find musty cold and wet rooms. Hearing the rustling of sheets behind a still door, they came closer.  
  
Tai slowly walked up and opened the door in a sudden jerk. Quickly scanning the room his eyes went wide at the sights he encountered. In one corner there were dark and ominous looking chains and other devices that looked painful.   
  
That was when his eyes saw her. She was huddled next to a bed bound, blindfolded and gagged.  
  
"Sora!" He cried and ran to her side.  
  
'That voice… could it be? Taichi?' She thought. His touch was gentle as he caressed her cold face before he took off the cloth that covered her eyes. Her tired and bloodshot eyes met warm chocolate orbs. Tears streamed down both faces as relief washed over them both. Tai worked at releasing her arms and un-gagging her. The instant she had her arms free, she threw them around his neck and cried into his shirt.  
  
"You came… you came for… Me… I had prayed you'd come." She wept as his arms went protectively around her back. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"  
  
"Sh, hush now. It's alright." Tai tried to calm her. "I would always come for you… because I love you Sora. I love you."  
  
It was then that Tai and the rest realized her condition. Blood was all over her body and the sheets she clung to for warmth.  
  
"Tai, we need to get her to a doctor." Izzy said as he placed his hand on Tai's shoulder. He had never seen such brutality to anyone before.   
  
Taking off his cape, Tai wrapped it around Sora's cold frame.  
  
"Take her back to your palace and see she gets the best care." Tai said to TK.  
  
"But what about you?" Izzy inquired.  
  
"I'm going to put a stop to who ever did this." He said trying to hold in his anger. Nearly having to pry himself out of Sora's grasp, as he helped her to stand. She was still shuttering violently in his arms.  
  
"Sora," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I need you to go back with these men, ok?" Looking into her eyes he tried to find some recognition in hers. But they were almost void of everything. As soon as he started to release her from his arms she pulled back to him and buried her head in his shirt.  
  
"Don't… don't leave me." She whimpered.  
  
"I'm not - but I need to take care of things first." He whispered into her ear.   
  
Sora's head quickly jerked up when footsteps could be heard from above. Her stomach felt ill and her knees shook. It was Matt.  
  
"No… he's coming." She cried and tried to run, but Tai merely pushed her behind him.  
  
"Izzy, Takeru, get her out of here, now!" Tai demanded.  
  
"Come along Miss." Izzy said as he helped Sora and TK escape out a small window. Tai waited for Sora's capturer to show himself- knowing more than likely it would be his so called best friend Matt, who had done this to this girl.  
  
Tai didn't let the person get too far into the room before he pounced. His assumptions proved true as Tai jumped on top of Matt and began to unleash his anger on the blonde.  
  
When he finished Matt only chuckled as Tai struggled with ragged breath. Wiping the blood from his lips, Matt smiled.  
  
"I took her Tai…" Matt grinned as he spat more blood up. "I claimed her first."  
  
"You may have claimed her body, but I will win her heart… and that's something you will NEVER have!" Tai said before he knocked the blonde out with one strong blow.  
  
After tying Matt up with his own restraints Tai dragged him upstairs.  
  
"We'll have some one come and arrest him." Izzy said. "We need to get the girl to the palace for treatment." Izzy said as he handed the reins of the horse that Sora timidly sat on, to Tai. She was sitting sidesaddle and clinging to the horse's mane for warmth.  
  
Tai mounted so that Sora was behind him. She wrapped her arms around his body both for leverage and security. The entire ride she sat silently clinging to him.  
  
After spending a few days with TK and his sister, Tai and company made their way back to the Kamiya kingdom. Saying goodbye to his sister and her husband, and securing a highly guarded prisoner they made it back in record time. They had gotten Sora checked out by the best healers in the two kingdoms. And soon she was comfortably back in her room at the Kamiya palace. Mimi and Joe fussed over her- doing everything to make her totally comfortable. Tai himself never left her side. Sitting in a chair at her bedside, he held her hand while she slept. Just staring at her he was contented to a point.  
  
-  
  
Sora awoke in a warm bed with clean sheets. A cool breeze flowed around the room and she noticed a caring hand holding on to hers. She turned her head and couldn't help but smile. There was a full head of brown fuzzy hair lying on the bed. He had fallen asleep holding her hand.  
  
Brushing some strands of hair off his face she laughed at the way his nose twitched. 'He looks so cute when he sleeps…' She mused as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  
  
The movement in the bed awoke him from his sleep. Still with his eyes closed he felt her lips place a simple kiss to his skin. Smiling slightly he nose twitched again, this time as her hair tickled it.  
  
His eyes opened and met her tired and weak crimson orbs.  
  
"Hey," he smiled after yawning.  
  
Sora smiled at him as he sat up. She placed her slender hand on his cheek, as a tear ran from her eye.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked seeing the tears start to pool in her eyes.  
  
"You… you came even after all I did… you came…" She said in a trembling voice.  
  
"I had to come…" Tai smiled wiping the tears away.  
  
"And you… you love me?" She said still with some disbelief.  
  
"I will always love you… Sora, please…"  
  
"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." She cried into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her frame that was covered in a long nightgown.  
  
"Sh… it's alright." He said rocking her slowly.  
  
"I'll do anything you want… I won't fight back anymore… this is all my fault… I'm sorry."  
  
"This is NOT your fault… it's mine. I'm the one who needs to be sorry. I'm so sorry Sora."  
  
"You're fault? What are you apologizing for?" She asked.  
  
"I did something I never have done before. I struck you… I'll never do that again as long as I live… let me make it up to you. I'll do anything to make you happy." He implored.  
  
"I'm the one that needs forgiveness… what can I do to thank you?"  
  
"Nothing… well you can do something." He corrected himself.   
  
"Name it Taichi."  
  
"You can get back your previous fire and get well. Can you do that?" He asked. She nodded. "And if you could give me another chance- let me win your heart- at least let me try… and if you're truly not in love with me, as I am with you, I'll… I'll find a way to call off this wedding…does that sound fair?" "Extremely." She replied, there was a silence that followed, but it was not an uncomfortable one. They just sat there holding hands.  
  
"Well since you'll be in bed for a while, I took the liberty to get us some food. We can just sit and get to know each other better." He smiled as he stood and brought her over a tray of fresh fruits, vegetables and meat.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered to him.   
  
"Oh don't thank me yet. I have a surprise… I think you might have lost this." He smiled as he took her mother's jewel out of his pocket. "The chain broke, so I had the artisans fix it for you." Taking her hand he set the red-jeweled necklace in her palm.  
  
"Taichi…" She couldn't form words to tell him how happy she was to have this back, so she simply threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.  
  
For the first time since she left her father, she was truly happy. Tai would do anything for her. During the next few weeks Tai would carry her out to the large gardens where Mimi, Joe and Izzy would join them in picnics. They would go on horse back to little creeks and ponds- there was not exact reason, but Sora enjoyed being out in nature.  
  
Then the day came that Tai and Sora had both been waiting, but not exactly dreading.  
  
The king was getting long in years and had taken sick. Before he died Tai would have to be crowned king, and married. That day had finally come. Tai was extremely worried…  
  
Sora had truly let him become closer with her, but he did not want to seem like he was rushing their relationship… 


	9. The Wedding

Chapter 9  
  
HELLO! Kate has fixed her Internet connection!!! I'm happy! And I bet you all are ready to get on with this story! A LOT has happened in the past month I've been "away." Gen con was GREAT! I had so much fun that I just had to get in line to go to another convention this summer- so since I live in MN the closest con was Anime Iowa… I know what you're thinking… Iowa? What does Iowa have- well Anime! And that's the excuse I'm using to get in my tracker and head South with a few friends :)  
  
Anyway- boy troubles still abound… but I'll get to the story and talk about it in future chapters-  
  
Oh well, I just want to say SORRY! I never meant to leave you hanging this long- so if my Internet continues to behave *fingers crossed*- you'll have the end of the story shortly…  
  
Anyway- on to the story!!!  
  
-  
  
Sora fidgeted in her chair as Mimi and several servants fussed around her. Her hair was intricately braided and pinned up, exposing her regal shoulders and neckline. An immaculate white gown made of pure silk adorned her slender body. It was a formfitting bodes and a long flowing skirt and train flowed to the ground and then some.  
  
Sora's mother's jewel hung around her neck creating a perfect looking bride.  
  
"Mimi… I don't think I can do this…" Sora said as they made their way towards the chapel.  
  
"Yes you can- you're just nervous." Mimi reasoned with her. "You know you two are perfect for each other."  
  
"But it's so sudden… I...I'm not ready to be a queen… I mean what do I do?" Sora asked with lost looking eyes.  
  
"You don't have to do anything more than be yourself. Tai loves you very much, he and everyone else knows you'll be a prefect queen."  
  
"Thanks Mimi."  
  
"And you know what Sora?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you know deep down you'll be a good one too and that you love Tai as much a he loves you." Sora hugged her friend and waited for her cue to enter the cathedral.  
  
-  
  
Tai was dressed in his best uniform made of dark fabric. From his shoulders hung a long kingly cape. Turning as the music started he could have sworn he saw a goddess enter the room. She practically floated up the room's center. He had wanted to invite people from her town, but his father already planned the dignitaries to invite and the place was packed. But all the people there and who they were al went out the window the second Sora stepped near him.  
  
Out stretching his hand he helped her up the few steps to be right at his side.  
  
His whole body felt tingly and he was light headed as he lifted her veil to show him her beautiful face. To his surprise she gave him a heart-warming smile. Before the priest began the rites that would bind them together he mouthed three simple words to her while squeezing her hand.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The ceremony, thou lavish and extravagant seemed like a blur. Until it came to the vows. Tai had promised her his heart for now and forever. He would keep her safe, honor her, and do anything to make her happy because he loved her. She knew her heart was being won over by his smile  
  
Placing a ring on her finger Sora's breath caught in her throat. This would be only their third real kiss. She thought as the priest drew nearer to the part where they would be officially… married. Their first kiss was a quick secret kiss he had taken while she was half asleep after returning from the ordeal. The second was a very meek at first during one of their horse riding outings. They had set things out and it was just the two of them. One thing led to another and they were suddenly close and her eyes slowly went closed like they were now… and their lips met.  
  
A loud cheer of congratulations broke out as the kiss extended longer than a simple 'seal the deal' kiss.  
  
Tai took Sora's hand in his won and lead her over towards the two ornate thrones. Tai was proclaimed king of the entire Kamiya kingdom and acquired lands. An intricate crown was placed on his head as he stood up. Turning to his bride, Tai picked up a smaller crown and placed it on her bowed head.  
  
The reception was, as Kingly affairs did, very grand and elegant. Sora and Tai danced and chatted all night.  
  
Long after the guest left Mimi helped Sora out of her wedding gown and took down her hair.   
  
"Sora, relax… Tai won't force you to do anything you're not ready to…"  
  
"But it's our marriage bed, doesn't it usually happen tonight… it hurt so much the…"  
  
"Sora… what Matt did to you was not love. Not even a bit of it was anything like it'll be with Taichi… because Taichi loves you." Mimi looked at time. "I best be off… I'll see you tomorrow." Mimi said hugging her friend.  
  
"Goodnight." Sora called as the door closed. She had a feeling deep inside that she was truly falling in love with him… but she just wasn't ready for this.  
  
She waited at her nightstand in their large bedroom. All her and Tai's things had been moved into the room the day before. Getting tired she finally fell asleep still waiting for her husband.   
  
The next morning gentle rays of sun beckoned her to arise. Slowly her eyes opened and she saw a figure pulling back the large ornate curtains.  
  
Groaning a little she rolled over and tried to pull the covers over her head.  
  
"Oh no sleepy head. We've got to get you up." Came the voice of her now husband. He came over to their bed and lay down next to her.  
  
"I have a surprise for you… but you'll have to wake up first." He coaxed placing a kiss to her head.  
  
Sora slowly sat up and was greeted with a tray set before her. On it was an abundance of breakfast foods.  
  
"I didn't know what you wanted, so I kind of made everything…" He smiled.  
  
"Taichi… where were you last night? I tried to wait for you… but I must of fell asleep." She said not knowing if she wanted an answer or not. Feeling still not ready to fully commit to the marriage, but wondering all the same she waited for an answer from the form sitting on the bed.  
  
Tai turned towards her. Looking into her eyes he cupped her cheek. "Sora, I'm not going to force anything on you. I'll wait until I've fully won your heart. I can tell you're unsure of things, and I know you need time after… after what you've been through…. So I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to or you're not comfortable with."  
  
"But… I mean, where did you sleep?" She asked quietly.   
  
"Don't worry about me love. I was in my old room."  
  
"Yes, but what will everyone say when they find out you're not… here?" She wondered out loud. She knew she wasn't ready for such intimacy a married couple shared, but she also knew it was his marriage bed as well.   
  
"Let them talk if they will. When you're ready to accept my love, I'll be waiting. But I' not going to force it." He said as he drew nearer to her. As if silently asking he hesitated before claiming her lips.  
  
Seeing his hesitation, Sora moved and lightly brushed her lips to his. Giving him the permission, Tai began to slowly caress her lips with his. With one hand still on her cheek, the other came and ran through her hair at the back of her head.  
  
Tai fought a raging sea of emotions. Keeping himself in check, he kissed her gently and lovingly. His male urges told him repeatedly to take her then and there. As she allowed his kisses to increase in passion and length, his body yearned for more. Trailing his lips from her mouth to her ear, neck and then down to the exposed skin of her shoulders. Her eyes went wide as she felt him lowering her back down on the bed.  
  
Tai felt her sudden uneasiness. Ripping him and his wanting body off of her, he quickly got off the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said as he walked to the balcony to cool off.  
  
Sora didn't know what to think. There was a part of her that was glad he backed off and yet a sadness was there too. Trying to forget the awkward silence, Sora began to eat some of the food he had brought for her.  
  
"This is good." She said, still not knowing what to say. Tai turned and wearily came back and sat at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Don't you want some?" She asked as she held up a piece of a pancake. Kneeling on the bed, she picked up the tray and brought it closer to him. "It's really good. " She offered as she held the fork full of it up.  
  
He was surprised when she didn't give him the fork- but he couldn't help but smile as she fed him the syrupy treat.  
  
"You've got some syrup on your cheek," she laughed as the brown gel ran down the corner of his mouth. "Here." she said as she took her napkin after he tried to clean it with his tongue. "Didn't your mother teach you how to eat your food?"  
  
"Why would she need to do that when I have a beautiful and caring goddess for a wife?"  
  
Sora couldn't help but smile at the compliment.  
  
"How is your father doing?" She asked while on the topic of parents.  
  
"They say he has a few weeks. His heart isn't holding up to well." Taichi sighed. Sora knew his pain, for she loved her father as well. Trying to offer her sympathy she came closer. Resting her head on his shoulder she let out a sigh.  
  
"You know, as your husband, it's my responsibility to keep you happy." He smiled as he nudged her.  
  
"Really?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"And I know exactly the thing." He said.  
  
"And what is that?" Sora questioned rubbing his back with her small hands.  
  
"For our honeymoon, let's go on a tour of the kingdom." He suggested turning to look at Sora.  
  
Her eyes held hope that she could see her father.  
  
"Could we…"  
  
"What?" Tai asked, knowing all to well what her request would be. "What does my wife desire? Name it and I will grant your wish."  
  
"Can we visit my father?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"It is our first stop." He smiled as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you!" She smiled at him.  
  
"But first my new bride needs to dress and prepare. I shall return in an hour and we'll depart to Takenou."  
  
-  
  
Sora was ready to leave before Tai came to get her. Grabbing her bag and taking her hand, he helped her into the carriage. They were off in no time for her hometown.  
  
He couldn't believe she had been gone from her home for only three months. But the smile on her face told him she was truly happy to be going home, if only for a visit.  
  
As they neared her village she kept getting anxious. Sora couldn't sit still. Tai could only laugh at his wife as she burst out of the carriage as they stopped near the mayor's residence.  
  
Her father limped on a cane, but when he saw his only daughter the man's face light up. He dropped his cane and forgetting his injuries ran to meet her.  
  
Tai felt horrible as he watched the reunion. Sora lover her father so much… and they had forced her to leave.  
  
"Daddy!" She cried as she clung to her father. His strong arms wanted to crush her to him and never let go. Both were in tears as they embraced one another.  
  
A large group of villagers had gathered to see what was going on by now. The moment they saw Sora everyone seemed to flock towards her. She was showered by hugs and kisses. It seemed like everyone knew and loved her as much as he did.  
  
Seeing her smile was worth everything though. Tai thought as he himself began to smile. It was infectious with this girl, he mused to himself.  
  
Sora motioned for Tai to come and join the group of people.  
  
"There's no need for that." Tai said as people began to bow in front of him. "As long as we're here we're just ordinary people."   
  
Sora went off to visit her old friends and to help with the ill while Tai and her father were left to talk.  
  
"I thank you, young King, for making my daughter happy."  
  
"I love her. I will always strive to keep her content all of my days… she really does miss this place…" He sighed.  
  
"Come inside. We will prepare you a room in my house. It will be good to have people in it once again." It wasn't that long till Sora returned to her father's home.  
  
"Your leg should be better, are you getting care for it?" She questioned as she tried to take a look at his injury.  
  
"It is fine. I'm just old and things take longer to heal." He replied not letting her worry about it. Tai was content to just sit and listen to them talking the rest of the day.  
  
-  
  
A/N: OK- thanks for not abandoning me… as always I'm happy to hear your reviews!   
  
Ja Ne! 


	10. The Problems

Chapter 10-  
  
A/N: OVER? No way! They haven't had a single fluffy moment yet! It's not over! I'll let you know when it's over!  
  
Anyway- had a good weekend- so I'm back and here's your chapter! On with the show!  
  
-  
  
Night came and Tai excused himself and retired for the night. He was just about asleep in the bed provided when the door quietly opened and Sora tip toed inside. She was dressed in her night attire and her hair was still a bit damp from her bath when she silently pulled back the covers and laid down next to Tai. Thinking he was asleep she placed a kiss on his cheek and settled in.  
  
Tai didn't know what to say or do. If he wasn't shocked before he was when Sora snuggled up to his back. Slipping her arms around his back, she rested her head on the back of his neck.  
  
"Goodnight Taichi." He heard her murmur before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Tai awoke slowly to a hand stroking his unruly locks. On top of him laid the sleeping form of his wife. She was playing with his hair in her sleep.  
  
Tai just smiled. This was the closest to her he had ever been. And she had come to sleep next to him by her own choice. His large smile light up his face as he wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the closeness.  
  
Not much later Sora was greeted by his smile as she awoke.  
  
"Good morning love." He said looking deeply into her eyes. Goodness how he loved to see them sparkle.  
  
"Morning." She replied in a sleepy tone after she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Should we get up?" Her voice asked as she yawned.  
  
"Not yet, I rather like this… waking up with a beautiful goddess near me." Again she blushed at his words. Hiding her blushing face in his nightshirt, she snuggled against him. This caused Tai to blush as well. They just laid there in silence for a time until Sora's stomach began to grumble.  
  
"Hungry are we?" Tai laughed as she got up and smiled embarrassedly. "Let's get you some breakfast." He said kissing her forehead and he followed her out of the room.  
  
Over the next few days Tai and Sora spent time just relaxing at Sora's home. The people of Takenou seemed to be happy to see Sora back. And they seemed to be more receptive to him on this visit. The town was already on its way to being rebuilt. The only presence of the Kamiya take over were the guards and observers sent by Tai's father.  
  
Tai was actually enjoying this break from the capital. And the way Sora was slowly warming up to him gave him hope that this marriage might actually work out.   
  
As Tai said and talked with Sora's father and several Takenou officials, he watched the way Sora's face beamed when she played with the small children. He wanted to see her like this all the time. But he knew what giving her a child all entailed and she wouldn't be willing to go that far… yet. How Tai wished she would feel more at ease with him getting close to her- but Matt had ruined that. So Tai decided to just wait, even if his body wanted her. It would be her decision, and not his.  
  
Around noon the next day, Tai and Sora were eating lunch outside the town walls. The sun was out in full view, and a gentle breeze blew through the picturesque scene. They made small conversation and just sat enjoying each other's company. The day was going perfect, until a messenger suddenly came galloping up on horseback.  
  
"Your highnesses." he called as she stopped his horse in front of them. "You highness, I bring urgent word from the palace."  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked standing up and taking the parchment from the man and read it. Not believing the contents, re read it a second time. Dropping to his knees, he felt weak. Sora went to his side immediately.  
  
"Taichi… what is it?" She asked taking his face in her hands, Sora tried to get him to look at her.  
  
"He's dead…" Tai replied in a whisper.  
  
Sora's heart as she saw him tear up. Drawing him into her arms she tried to comfort him the best she could.  
  
"He… he's gone… no. Why father?" He asked as he cried onto Sora's shoulder.  
  
"Hush now… it'll be alright. We'll go home Taichi. Everything is going to be all right. You'll see."  
  
Gathering their things, Sora said her goodbyes to her father once more before she got into the carriage with her husband. Tai had been in a horrible state the entire day after receiving the message about his father's passing.  
  
His head rested in her lap as he just laid there the entire way back to the palace. Sora stoked his hair and soothingly traced his nose with her slender finger while talking to him with her gentle voice.  
  
Joe was waiting for them as they arrived at the palace gates.  
  
"I'm glad you're back safely. I just wished it would have been on happier terms…" The blue haired man said as he helped her get Tai out of the carriage.  
  
Walking over to the king's bedroom they all stopped before the large wooden doors. Inside was where his father's body laid in waiting for the funeral services to commence. "Tai you don't have to go in there, it's ok to not want to say…"  
  
"No, I… have to see him. One last time." Tai said as he stood and entered the room alone  
  
"Joe, where is Mimi?" Sora asked to end the awkward silence.  
  
"She is in bed. Her child is due any day now and I've prescribed bed rest for her."  
  
"Is she ok?" Sora questioned concerned.  
  
"She fought like a bear to get out of bed, but I told her it could hurt the baby if she moved too much during the final weeks." He commented as he cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief.  
  
"Oh Joe, is everything going to be ok with the delivery?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Mimi, I'll take care of her, right now… Taichi is the one who needs you." He said. "His majesty had a hard time dealing with the passing of his mother, this will be probably worse on him."  
  
"Thank you Joe. I'll go and check on him now." She said as she entered the room where Tai had been in for nearly an hour.  
  
"Taichi?" She called to him. The room was dark and silent as she entered. Walking towards the large bed in the center of the dull room she spotted Tai with his head resting on his father's hand.  
  
Kneeling down behind him she leaned her body against his back, while wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Taichi…"  
  
"I hated him… I wanted to fool myself into thinking I hated him… but I couldn't." Tai said in a weak tone. "For everything- pushing me to be the man he wanted me to be… for hurting you and forcing you here… but it hurts that he's gone."  
  
"Tai, it'll be Albright. And I… I don't mind it here anymore… with you." She sighed as he took hold of her hand. "Come let's get you cleaned up… a warm bath will make you feel better."  
  
After a few minutes, Tai finally allowed Sora to lead him out of the room and to their bedroom. She drew him a bath with the help of several servants.  
  
After he had slipped into the bubble-covered water Sora reentered the room and just sat by his side. Rubbing his back with a sponge she got him to relax.  
  
But he still wasn't the same- he was quiet and sad.  
  
Kissing his forehead, Sora left the room so he could get out whenever he wanted. In the other room she decided to change into her nightdress and got ready for bed. The sun was already drifting behind the horizon as she pulled the covers down and crawled into bed.  
  
Tai came walking into the room with only a pair of loose fitting cloth pants on. Sora blushed as she saw his bare chest for the first time. He was very attractive, she had to admit.  
  
Sora opened the sheets of the bed to him and patted the bed space next to her.  
  
"You just need rest." She smiled as he lay down with a sigh.  
  
Not wanting to leave him feeling alone and unloved, she wrapped her arms around him drawing him close.  
  
Stroking his hair, she soon heard the cute little sighs and mumbled words he uttered in his sleep.  
  
The next day they laid the former king into his final resting place. Beside Tai's mother, who had long since passed, everyone close said their goodbyes.  
  
"Sora, I'm so glad you're here." The brown haired young woman smiled up at Sora. It was Tai's little sister Kari. "You've changed him a great deal. He's more open and seems to care a lot more." She added with a hug.  
  
"Thank you Kari… he means a lot to me."  
  
"He'd be glad to hear you tell him that."  
  
"I only wish you could stay longer." Sora said as Tai's younger sister and husband left a few days after the funeral.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's an economic crisis back home and we're both needed." The blonde told them. "But I'm glad to see you're doing better." He smiled kissing her hand. Sora recognized him to be one of the people that came with Tai to save her.  
  
"Thank you… and I hope to see you both soon." Sora waved after them. Walking back into the castle she went to check on Taichi. He was sleeping peacefully. After changing out of her formal dresses, Sora went to check on Mimi's condition. Joe had been kind enough to keep an eye on Mimi. For that, Sora was glad.  
  
"Hey Mimi, how are you doing?' Sora asked as she brought some food to her tired friend.  
  
"Sora! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Mimi smiled. "Your medicine is a God send. I hardly feel the pain. Joe was very impressed."  
  
"I'm glad it helps." Sora said as she placed a hand on Mimi's belly.  
  
Mimi saw the expression on Sora's face.  
  
"You can have your own, you know… there's no need to be sad." Mimi said rubbing Sora's hand. "I mean I'm surprised you're not already pregnant. It's been a month or two since you were   
  
married. Are you sure you aren't yet?"  
  
"I'm sure." Sora said.  
  
"Sora?" Mimi started out concerned at the look on Sora's face. It looked like the red head was about to cry. "What's wrong?'  
  
"Am I a bad wife?" Sora asked quietly. She was fighting back the tears.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's Taichi… some times he doesn't sleep…in our bed."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We've never really slept together…"  
  
"Sora- you've slept together for the past month since your wedding." Mimi said confused. Sora gave a sigh.  
  
"We've never consummated the marriage… and now he… he'll wait till I'm asleep and get out of bed. At first I didn't want to go any further because… of what happened and all, but now there's something else wrong…"  
  
"Oh, Sora. There's nothing wrong. Oh, come here you poor dear." Mimi's motherly side came into full effect. She squeezed Sora as close as she cold, considering her large stomach. They just sat there for a moment. Sora was lying on the bed's soft covers as Mimi stroked her hair.  
  
"I'm sure he just doesn't want to pressure you into anything… I'm so sorry this is so confusing for you… this is all my fault." Mimi said tearing up at the last statement.  
  
"Your fault? How is any of this your fault?" Sora asked. It was her turn to be confused.  
  
"Matt was my husband… I should have done something instead of…"  
  
"No, Mimi. You're a good friend and you couldn't have done anything and besides it was me who decided to run off."  
  
"Sora."  
  
The two sat there in silence for a time.  
  
"Talk to him." Mimi said hugging Sora. "You've got yourself a good man Sora."  
  
"And I see that a certain doctor has been taking extra good care of you." Sora smiled back. "I'm glad you and Joe can be together and happy." this caused Mimi to blush.   
  
"Well, nothing is set in stone, but he has made a few comments and gestures… AH!" She was cut off by a scream of pain.  
  
"Mimi… what's wrong?" Sora asked as she saw Mimi cringe in pain.  
  
"Sora!!" Mimi screamed out again holding her stomach.  
  
"Just breathe! Mimi, I'll get Joe and some medicine." Sora told her as she quickly got up and ran to get Joe. 


	11. The Birth

A/N:  
  
Hello all- Again I'm sorry it took so long to get this- But Kate moved into a better apartment for the school yr! Also I went to another anime convention! OH MY GOD! There were sooooo many cosplayers! My personal favorites were the Sano, Spike, Wolfwood and the stripping Vash! Like I said before- I'm proud to be a fan girl :) So many stories to tell, but so little time. Let's just say I had fun and my friend and I started making the sickest Neon Genesis Evangelion jokes ever! It's sooo wrong I have to tell you all!  
  
If you've ever seen that show you notice how Asuka is the dominant one in the "relationship" with Shinji. (if you could even call it a relationship) But anyway- substitute Auska'a voice for a butch male with a bad German ascent, and Shinji with a girl's voice and let the wrong and twisted sexual connotations begin! Anyway- it's funnier when you hear the impressions :) But you can't :( oh well, you'll just have to deal…  
  
Ok- so I'll shut up and get with the story!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Moments later the doors to Mimi's bedchambers were swung wide open. Joe and Sora both huffing for breath entered the room quickly.  
  
"Sora, I need you to…"  
  
"I'm on it." Sora confidently cut off the worried doctor. Exiting the room with great speed, she quickly reentered with a basin of water and cloth. Dampening a cloth she wiped Mimi's brow.  
  
Joe began to instruct Mimi as she went into full labor. Numerous aids came in and out of the room over the course of the night.   
  
Sora and Joe were at her side the entire time. Joe greatly appreciated Sora's knowledge in her medicinal skills with herbs to lessen pain.  
  
"Alright Mimi. I see a head." Joe finally said as they were coming to the main event.  
  
"You can do this Mimi." Sora coached her as Mimi continued to breath and push.  
  
After one last forceful scream Mimi's cries were drowned out with the cries of another. The infant could now be heard and was certainly making sure everyone in the castle knew it, as its cries bounced off the large walls and through the hallways.  
  
Joe tended to Mimi as Sora cleaned and wrapped the tiny child in a soft blanket. Looking into the small eyes Sora couldn't help but smile and forget her worries. Handing the infant over to the tired mother Sora's smile only widened.  
  
"You're a mother Mimi! She's a beautiful girl." Sora said stepping away from the pair on the bed and the newborn.  
  
She was happy that Mimi was happy with Joe and her child… but now Sora was left to deal with her own troubles. Walking out of the room and down to the palace gardens she watched the sun as it made it's way fully over the horizon. Mimi's labor had gone on all throughout the night. The weird thing was Sora wasn't at all tired.  
  
"I was wondering where you were." A voice came from behind her. She turned to see Taichi, who was looking back to normal.  
  
"You look better this morning. How are you feeling?" Sora asked as he put his arms around her and she leant into his back.   
  
"I'm better, thanks to you…" He said kissing her neck softly. "I heard we have an addition to the castle this morning."  
  
"Mimi had her baby. We should go and visit her sometime." Sora smiled.  
  
"I'd like that." He smiled back. "I bet you're good with children… the way you played with those children back at your village and the way you held that baby back there."  
  
"You were there?" Sora asked unexpectedly.  
  
"How could I not? Everyone in the whole kingdom probably heard those vocals." Tai smiled as Sora turned and looked into his eyes. Sora couldn't help but laugh at that comment.  
  
"She was quite loud… I've never heard anyone scream so loud before." Sora had to admit as they walked back to the castle together.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get your royal butts here." Mimi smiled as she handed Sora the baby. She was happy to see the couple come for a visit. Pulling back the covers of her bed, Mimi slowly crawled out of bed.  
  
"But Mimi, Joe said to stay in bed…" Sora said cradling the infant.  
  
But before they could say more Mimi, as stubborn as ever, walked into the bathroom.  
  
Tai took his eyes off the fleeting image of Mimi and back to the woman he loved. Sora was holding the baby in her tender arms. Gently rocking the baby, she whispered loving words in her angelic voice. Tai couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was perfect. She would make a wonderful mother.  
  
Coming closer he looked at the baby over her shoulder. The child was sleeping contently until Tai reached forward and lightly touched the baby's chubby cheek. The little girl's brown eyes blinked open and gurgled at the two strangers.  
  
"She's so precious." Sora cooed at the baby. "Yes you are little one.  
  
"Do you want one?" Tai asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" Sora said looking at him. She hadn't expected that question.  
  
"A baby." He continued. "Would you want one? I mean when you're ready and all."  
  
"I thought we were required to have one." Sora said quietly. She hadn't meant for it to sound so glum. But the look on his face told her he had taken it that way. "But yes, yes I would like to have some someday." She said quickly touching his hand.  
  
The look in her eyes gave Tai hope.  
  
"Alright, someday we'll have our own lot of children." He smiled squeezing her hand.  
  
"I'd like that." Sora replied in no more than a whisper as her face reached closer to his.  
  
"Oh it feels good to get up." Mimi sighed as she entered the room, disturbing the moment. Seeing the flushed faces of the two quickly pull away, she smiled. "Oh, did I interrupt you two?" Laughing a little, Mimi smiled. "Come on you two. You are married and it's only natural to be affectionate."   
  
Mimi settled back into her large bed. For the rest of the day the three sat near her talking. Joe came in as often as he could to check on Mimi and the baby.   
  
As dusk was approaching on the third day after the baby's birth Sora sat in bed. She was quietly reading a letter her father had given her mother. He had given Sora several mementos of her the last time they left to try and help her figure out all the feelings Sora was going through. In them she saw a great love the two had shared in life and had survived the many years since her mother's death.  
  
Taichi emerged from the bathroom like he did every night and rolled into bed on his side.  
  
Sora couldn't help but feel guilty. Here he was bending over backwards for her, not touching her unless she wanted it, never demanding anything of her and she was still denying him the things married couples were suppose to share.  
  
"Taichi…" She called out to him. He was curled up under the sheets his back facing her.  
  
"Hm?" She sighed sleepily.  
  
"Where do you go when you leave during the nights?" She came right out and said it.  
  
Tai rolled to face her. She was looking down on him with worried eyes…  
  
"I'm not such a bad wife that you… you…" She tried to finish her sentence, but couldn't bring to herself to. She was in tears.  
  
"Sora… love." Tai said reaching up brushing her tears away. "No, nothing like that. Never. I leave not because of you… it's me…" He started to try and explain his reasoning as he sat up. "It's me… I don't want to do anything that you don't want, or aren't ready for… I leave when I know that I can't keep myself in control… I want you Sora… so much it hurts at times… but I'm not going to force myself on you because… l love you." He said letting everything out. "I can't stand the demands my entire being cries out for when we are close… laying in our bed… or just being near you."  
  
"Taichi…" Sora whispered as he drew her to him. Kissing her lips hungrily he fought with himself, but he was loosing the battle. Pulling himself on top of her he no longer could reason with his mind. They had been married for months now and yet she tortured him everyday. Allowing him to touch her on seldom occasions, but never fully have her was driving him mad.  
  
Sora didn't know what to think or do for that matter. She was torn. Torn between her mind and heart. Her heart had accepted the fact that she was truly in love with him. He had won her heart just like he had said he would. However going the next step was the problem. Her heart may have been won over- but her mind still wanted to resist- especially now.  
  
With him on her like this- so suddenly it only brought back the dark memories of what had been done to her…  
  
"No, Taichi… no please." She struggled slapping him lightly. Her slaps seemed to make him more aggressive.  
  
"I need my wife! A good wife doesn't torture her husband… Sora please…" He said in a hungry tone.  
  
Still struggling Sora summoned all of her strength and was able to push away and slap him forcefully on the cheek.  
  
Tai fell back a little, more stunned than anything… he looked down on Sora's frightened face and terrified eyes.  
  
"Sora," he called out to her reaching out his hand to comfort her shaking form.  
  
"Go away, please just go away." She said inching away from his touch. Tai couldn't believe what he had almost done… he quietly got up and practically ran out of the room and down the hallway. Sora curled into a ball on the silken sheets as it started to rain outside the palace.  
  
Tai found himself a moderately comfortable spot just sitting on his chair in the large throne room. Looking silently to the matching chair beside him, he now accepted the fact she did not love him. He was doomed to be alone, never accepted and loved back by the woman who had stolen his heart.  
  
"That's twice I lost control and hurt her…" He said in a saddened voice to no one in particular. 'No more,' he decided. 'No more- she doesn't' deserve this… I can't make her love me, but I can make her happy…'  
  
-  
  
A/N: Ok folks- since my internet is 100% a sure thing- I'll be online more and posting like I use too. Hopefully we'll have this story done by the end of the week! And thanks for the reviews all! 


	12. The Parting

A/N: Hello again! I said I would be good about posting! And here's the next chapter! Yeah!  
  
I hope all is well with everyone- things have begun to get back into the usual routine of classes and such.  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews! I enjoy them a lot! I guess this story could be classified as an angst- but it ends happy- I swear! You'll see it, believe me. I think a little angst here and there add to the story and make the ending so much better after the couple have gotten through troubles… oh well- in real life things aren't always peachy and fluffy… but anyway… I'll just shut up and give you what you came her for!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The sun rose like it had everyday, except the rain had not let up yet.   
  
A single messenger came galloping into the palace gates- dismounting he ran to the throne room where Tai still was sitting in thoughtful silence.  
  
"Sire, I bring urgent word from Takenou."  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked sobering back to reality.  
  
The messenger handed a scroll of parchment to him. Tai read the note twice.  
  
"Are they sure?" He asked only to get a nod from the messenger. "Thank you, you should go and get dried off now." Tai said to the sopping wet man before him. When he was alone once again his face returned to the same glum one that had been on his features since the incident in the bedroom.  
  
Silently he walked down the halls of the large castle, holding tightly to the letter he held in his hands. Standing before his bedchamber door, Tai took a deep breath. Opening the elaborately decorated wooden doors, he found Sora up and dressed.  
  
"Sora?" He started out in a small voice, unsure of her reaction towards him. She regarded him wearily- and that hurt him beyond words.  
  
"I have… some bad news my love." He continued without emotion in his voice.  
  
"Here." He said as he handed her the paper, unable to tell her of the contents. While she read the paper, Tai sat down on a chair by the bed and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
Sora had taken the letter and read it carefully. Choking on a sob, tears rolled down her face as she read the news.  
  
"My father… he's dying? But he looked alright but a week ago." She cried as he legs went numb.  
  
Tai was there to catch her before she fell to the floor. Holding her close as she wept on his shoulders Tai didn't know what to say, to do.  
  
"I have to go… I have to go to him." She sobbed.  
  
"I know… there's a coach prepared and everything." Came Tai's voice just as shaky as hers was. Standing her up, he helped her pack in silence.  
  
Before she boarded the carriage that waited at the front gates of the palace she turned and looked at him confused.  
  
"Aren't you coming with?" She asked simply.  
  
"No," he simply replied looking into her sad crimson eyes. He loved those eyes and now, he just couldn't bare looking into then, so he quickly looked away. His heart was in serious pain as the rain came down and soaked his hair as he stood out on the steps without even a cloak on.  
  
Pulling her to him in a last embrace he removed the wedding band from her finger.  
  
"Taichi?" "You're free Sora… I love you so much that I see I was fooling myself… you could never be truly happy here. And so I release you my love… now go. Go to your father before I change my mind." He said forcing back the tears that threatened to spill from his chocolate eyes. Turning promptly he walked away from her not wanting to look back.  
  
"Milady, we must hurry." The coachman said as he ushered her into the carriage out of the rain.  
  
Looking out the back of the carriage tears mixed with dripping rain droplets on her face. On the balcony she thought she saw a lone figure watching the departing carriage on a balcony of the palace.  
  
"Goodbye Taichi… and thank you." She whispered.  
  
-  
  
The rain seemed to match his mood, because it was pouring down without mercy as he stood upon the balcony.  
  
He had set her free- it was the right thing to do- but why did it rip at his soul? But then again, what did it matter now anyway? He didn't want to live… so he just stood there letting the icy cold rain pound on his skin.  
  
'Sora, I will always love you' he thought as he watched the small object finally drift out of sight.  
  
-  
  
The stopping of the coach jolted Sora from her sleep. Wiping her eyes the best she could, she tried to look presentable. With the help of the coachman, she exited the carriage and then sprinted to her old home.  
  
Sure enough, all the doctors of the town were there. Amongst them laid her father in the center. A deadly pale color painted his cheeks and face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were ill?" She cried as she knelt at his side.  
  
"Sora, I'm an old man…" He coughed.  
  
"No- no you were perfectly healthy…"  
  
"The wound got infected… it's no ones fault." "But…" "My body won't heal like yours anymore Sora… we both knew this is part of life. And it would have happened eventually." He forced a smile.  
  
Over the next few hours Sora sat with her father, the last remaining family she had.  
  
She was truly afraid now. Once he left, she would be all alone.  
  
"Please father, don't you leave me too." She wept as she held him in her arms.  
  
-  
  
Back at the palace Joe was walking thought he halls when he felt the cold breeze coming from the royal bedrooms. Knocking before he entered, he was not prepared to find what was not he other side of the door. There was Taichi laying outside on the balcony in the rain. He was soaked tot the bone as dawn came upon the land.  
  
"God Taichi, are you mad? You could die of a cold by just sitting there like this." Joe sternly said while trying to hastily dry his king off.  
  
"She's gone… so what does it matter anymore?" Came the quiet answer.  
  
Soon Joe had him in dry cloths tucked tightly into bed. Several maids started a fire in the room while more brought warm liquids for their king.  
  
"Drink up. We need to get you warmed up." Joe instructed.  
  
"Joe?" Came a voice.  
  
"What is it darling?" He called back to Mimi as she slowly walked into the room holding her child.  
  
"I can't find Sora anywhere."  
  
"What?"  
  
-  
  
Days past. Sora had spent her days with her father- never once leaving his side for more than a few minutes.  
  
He was now too weak to talk so she just sat resting his head on her knees, and stroking his gray hair. Telling him of how much she loved him and would miss him, he passed on to the next life.  
  
Tears of loneliness dropped down from her eyes.  
  
"No…" She whispered in disbelief. "You can't be dead." Sora kept telling herself, but the sad truth was that he was. They buried their kind leader next to his wife and sons in the village cemetery. Sora sat there in her family's house just staring off into nothing after the funeral. She felt empty and utterly lost.  
  
'What do I do now?' Sora asked herself, but got no reply.  
  
-  
  
"IS there any change? How's he doing?" Mimi asked quietly as she met Joe as he exited the royal bedchambers.  
  
"It doesn't look good." He commented putting his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"And Sora?" She went home?" Mimi continued sadly.  
  
"I guess. That's what I gathered from Tai's mumblings."  
  
"She'll come back right? I mean she loves him… she has to."  
  
"Tai had her wedding band… and her carriage returned a little while ago- empty." Joe sighed as he held the weeping woman in his arms.  
  
"I don't think he wants to go on with out her." Joe added. "I've never seen him like this."  
  
-  
  
It was not yet two weeks since the death of her father. Sitting alone in their empty house just added to her sadness. Soon she began to miss being held by loving arms… he was always on her mind and in her dreams.  
  
'Taichi…' She sighed. 'Why do I have to love you so much? I don't even remember falling for your smile… but I miss it greatly.' She finally admitted to herself.  
  
"I love him." She said out loud for the first time. "I'm in love with Taichi… my dearest husband." She smiled, but her smile drew grim when she looked down at her fingers. The band was gone- a sign of his love for her… he had taken it back.  
  
'Does that mean he doesn't love me anymore? Oh how could I hurt him that much?' She asked herself. She felt ashamed. Ashamed she hadn't been mature enough to accept she truly did love him and that she hurt him by doing so.  
  
"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Taichi… I need to go back. This is no longer my home. My home is with him." She said as she got up and prepared for the trip back tot the capital of the Kamiya kingdom. After saying her final goodbyes to her family's graves, she saddled up her horse.   
  
Taking a few mementos with her, she left at daybreak for Taichi and where her heart belonged. 


	13. The Return and a New Beginning

A/N:  
  
Moshi Moshi!  
  
What up? It's like 1 in the morning here right now- and I'm too full on sugar and anime to sleep… sleep is for the weak anyway.  
  
I decided to be productive and type :) If that's a good thing or not- who knows! Anyway all is well in Kateland- maybe that is due to the sugar-induced haze or not- we may never know…  
  
So anyway- here's the next chapter- thanks for the reviews all!  
  
This author feels like going for a walk right now… or maybe some more anime…. Tempting… very tempting…  
  
-  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Taichi, please. You need to eat something- this fever is eating you up inside." Joe said trying to get Tai to drink some soup broth. But Tai wasn't cooperating. He just lay in his large bed, staring off into nothingness.  
  
He'd been like that ever since he'd been found out in the rain and his condition only seemed to get worse…  
  
Giving up on trying to get Tai to eat, Joe left the room not knowing what to do to save his friend and his king.  
  
Tai was alone again now. Lying silently in bed. 'This was our bed.' He thought. 'Why did I scare her like that?' He asked himself. 'Wasn't it enough that they were actually getting along? But no- I had to go and screw it up! She's gone home now… where she belongs and there's nothing I can do… she's never coming back.'  
  
Again, like the past several nights before, he cried himself to sleep as the fever wracked his tired and weak body.  
  
-  
  
She could see the palace in the distance. Even if he no longer loved her and wanted her at his side… she owed him an apology. And to tell him what was in her heart. Leaving the horse at the front entrance, she ran into the palace.  
  
Not looking at anything, she ran into Joe, who was just exiting the royal bedchambers.  
  
"Joe… I'm sorry." She said picking herself up off the ground.  
  
"Sora? Is that really you?" Joe nearly screamed with joy. "You've come back! I'm so glad, everything will be alright now-"  
  
"What's going on? What are all those medicines for?" Sora asked seeing the items Joe held in his hands. "Nothings wrong with Tai… is there?" She questioned with teary eyes.  
  
"Sora… he's… ill." Joe sighed. "We found him laying out in the rain the night you left us…. He's got a bad fever. He won't eat anything either… I've even tried to force him." Joe told her.  
  
"Taichi…" She whispered sadly. "I did this. He's sick because he let me go…"  
  
"Sora- you're the only one who can save him. Please." Joe pleaded. Seeing Sora stare at the door, he left her to tend to Taichi.  
  
Standing before the large door in silence Sora made up her mind. Slowly opening the door she looked into the darkened room. At first she was afraid to look at him. He must hate her for sure now… but she made her way to the bed. The only lights in the room were from flickering candles and the full moon shining in the balcony window.  
  
Taking off her coat, Sora stopped at the foot of the bed and looked upon the slumbering figure.  
  
'He's so pale and he's… oh he's burning up.' She thought as she saw the sweat dripping from his brow. Tears fell from her crimson orbs as she moved to his bedside.   
  
"I'm sorry Taichi… I'm so sorry my love." She cried as she fell to her knees. Covering her face in the silken sheets she slowly took a hold of his hand. Nuzzling it between her face and the sheet she continued to cry until she felt his loving hand move. Looking up to see his face contorting with pain, she wiped away a few tears, but more seemed to come in their place. She just watched as he moved in his sleep without waking. To her surprise he called out her name in his sleep.  
  
"I'm here- I'm home where I belong Taichi… I'll never leave your side again." She pledged to him. "You've got to get better so we can both live." She told him as she dabbed his sweaty brow with the sheet. "You're skin is so cold…" She said in a hushed whisper as she touched his face. Reaching down she brought another cover up and tucked it under his chin. After stoking the fire in the hearth she had done all she could do for him before she too curled up into bed beside him.  
  
Curling close to him she brushed her lips over his.  
  
"Goodnight." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.   
  
-  
  
Tai's sleep was peaceful for the first time in days. He didn't toss or turn or even cry out in pain. The cold also seemed turned away and there was a pleasant warmth all around him. Opening his eyes he found the warmth didn't fade like a dream. And he felt a silky mass on his bare chest. Looking down he saw the auburn locks he had fantasized about for so long.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" He asked weakly as he touched her.  
  
'She's real- Sora… came back… she came back to me!' He thought overjoyed at the realization. And for the first time in weeks he smiled and was truly happy. Embracing her soft body a small groan escaped her lips. Trying to burry her face in his chest Sora shifted.   
  
Her soft tendrils of hair and the brush of her lips tickled Tai. Trying to hold back his laughter as to not cause her to awaken, he sucked in his breath. But soon he had to breath. The rumbling of his chest due to the tickling sensations caused the sleeping figure to awake from her slumber.  
  
Slowly getting up, her crimson orbs met brown.  
  
"Taichi?'  
  
"Sora- is that really you?" He asked cupping her cheek in his palm. "You came back…"  
  
"Yes, my love." She said in but a whisper. "You are all I have left… and I want to be here with you. I'm sorry for hurting you." She said quickly hoping to gain his forgiveness as several tears dripped from her eyes. "But I was just too stubborn to let you know… that you won my heart. I love you Taichi, and I will always love you- if you'll have me back as your wife…"  
  
"Of course I will. I love you so much I though my heart had died when you left." He said as he nearly crushed her to him.  
  
Their lips met for their first truly passionate kiss. Both responded to the other and they poured out their love.  
  
When they both had to stop for air, Tai reached for the nightstand drawer. Fumbling a bit because of his dizziness from the fever, he took out the ring he had taken off her finger.   
  
Looking at her lovely crimson eyes, he slipped it back to its rightful place.  
  
"I love you my king, my Taichi, my only love."  
  
"And I you, my wife, my queen, my Sora."  
  
As the passage of time continued both couples were able to find peace and love together.  
  
For Mimi and Joe, many more children were added after their marriage.  
  
Tai and Sora, who never were apart, lived their lived in bliss from that day on. Bearing Taichi two sons and a beautiful daughter, Sora finally found her heart's aches healed with Tai at her side.  
  
Together they lived, ruled their many lands and loved each other and their children.  
  
They had both learnt many lessons in life. The most important of them all is that love could not be conquered like a town in war- no, it had to be earned slowly… and that loving another meant surrendering ones heart to the other and gaining back so much more in return….  
  
Fin  
  
A/N: I'm back- and still hyper!  
  
So this story is done! On to the next Taiora! Yeah :) Seriously I have tons to get up here, so don't worry there will be sugar induced crack dreams of Taioras for a while… You be the judge if they are good or not. I also might be breaking more deeply into the world of Rurouni Kenshin more often… sooooooooo many ideas! I think I will stick to the Sano/Megumi pairings… Kenshin and Kaoru are cute and I'm working on one currently, but Sano is the true hottie from RK and he's funny!  
  
I might be biased- after all I did seriously hit on the Sano cosplayer at the convention last month ;)  
  
Ok- I'm pulling myself away from the computer now…   
  
I'll talk to you all later!  
  
I'm out- 


End file.
